Simples como amar
by Tamara J. Potter
Summary: Mais quem disse que amar é fácil? Hermione Granger e Draco malfoy dizem se odiar,mas como sabemos a linha entre o amor e o ódio é tênue, tênue até demais. - Resumo original na fic!
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Simples como amar... mas quem disse que amar é fácil?

Autora: Tamara J. Potter

Shipper: Draco/Hermione, Hermione/P.O, P.O/P.O

Genero: Comédia romântica

Resumo:

**Simples como amar... **

**Mais quem disse que amar é fácil?**

Ela é famosa , todo o mundo bruxo a ama.

É bem sucedida profissionalmente, trabalha no profeta diário e já escreveu dois livros de auto-ajuda.

A única pessoa que ela não consegue ajudar é ela mesma. Sua vida pessoal não é das melhores.

"– _Sou um fracasso com a minha vida amorosa e minha família é problemática! Tenho apenas 26 anos e já querem que me case e planeje os filhos. Tradição de família, todas as boas moças se casam antes dos 25 e com 30 já tem filhos. Só faltam dizer que tem que se guardar para o casamento... Espera eles dizem que tem que se casar virgens. – ela diz ironicamente mordendo um pedaço da maça. – Só que ninguém cumpri."_

Ele também é famoso, mas nem todo o mundo o ama.

Trabalha no profeta diário e possui grande parte da herança da família.

Sua família é distante, e nunca teve um relacionamento amoroso que durasse mais de um mês.

"_- O que mais eu quero da vida?! Sou lindo, rico e famoso! Todas as mulheres me amam! – ele diz convencido – Bem... Quase todas."_

Eles são Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy.

Duas pessoas que se dizem completamente diferentes, mais que compartilham da mesma ganância e solidão.

São obrigados a se ver quase todos os dias, pois trabalhão juntos no Profeta Diário. Dizem se odiar, mas muitas pessoas dizem que através de tanto ódio há muita paixão.

Num momento de tédio no trabalho, eles apostam... Uma aposta alta? Talvez.

Conflitos familiares...

Amores complexos...

Problemas de auto estima...

E muito mais em...

**Simples como amar...**

Mas quem disse que amar é fácil?

**Personagens**:

**Hermione Jane Granger**

26 anos. Cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, corpo esbelto. É muito inteligente, tem uma personalidade forte, mas é meiga e amorosa.

Trabalha no profeta diário e nas horas vagas é escritora. Tem uma forte rixa com o seu colega de trabalho, Draco Malfoy, por quem nutre um sentimento ressentido. Seus melhores amigos são Jessica, Sophie e John, mas continua amiga de Harry e Rony. Teve uma forte decepção amorosa no passado, que abalou a sua auto-estima. Sofre com problemas familiares, sua família acha que já está mais que na hora dela se casar, a situação piora com chegada do casamento da sua irmã mais nova, Lindsay.

**Draco Malfoy**

27 anos. Loiro, olhos azuis acinzentados, músculos definidos. É rico, arrogante e prepotente, mas ao mesmo tempo simpático e amoroso com as pessoas que lhe convém. Trabalha no Profeta Diário, que para ele seria o trabalho perfeito se não tivesse que aturar a Granger. Ele diz odiar Hermione, mas sabe que sente uma forte atração pela morena. Tem uma relação distante com a família. Seu melhor amigo é Blaise Zabine.

**Jéssica Parker **

26 anos. Morena, olhos verdes, corpo definido. Carente, meiga e irritante (quando quer). Considera Hermione sua melhor amiga, conta _quase _todos os seus segredos para ela. Trabalha no ministério na seção de objetos desaparecidos, e diz odiar o trabalho (com razão). Tem um relacionamento tumultuado com John.

**Joe Scott**

25 anos. Moreno, olhos castanhos, músculos definidos. É alegre, meigo e ás vezes tímido. É famoso no mundo bruxo com o seu trabalho de modelo, é escritor nas horas vagas. Tem um namoro cheio de idas e vindas com Jéssica, sente uma certa atração por Hermione

**Sophie Barton**

25 anos. Cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de mel, corpo definido. Meiga e inocente. Trabalho no Profeta Diário. Tem como melhores amigas Hermione e Jéssica. Sempre que pode afirma que o que Hermione sente pelo Malfoy, não é ódio e sim amor. Muitas vezes é zoada por Jéssica, pelo simples fato de ainda ser virgem. Vive fugindo das investidas de Blaise Zabine.

**Blaise Zabine**

28 anos. Moreno, olhos castanhos e corpo atlético. Trabalha no ministério. Arrogante, mas sensível. Conhecido por ser mulherengo. Tenta conquistar Sophie, mas esta não cai nas investidas dele, deixando-o cada vez mais frustrado e apaixonado.

**John Granger**

60 anos. Cabelos grisalhos e olhos castanhos. Trouxa. Trabalha como dentista, bem sucedido. É extremamente protetor em relação á sua família. Como todo pai, senti ciúmes das filhas. Tem um casamento gasto com Jane, com quem tem várias discussões. Sempre tentou compreender Hermione, e a apóia nas suas decisões.

**Jane Granger**

57 anos. Cabelos tingidos de loiros, olhos verdes. Também é dentista. Extremamente vaidosa e conservadora. Ama suas filhas, mas não esconde de ninguém que prefere Lindsay. Tem um relacionamento conturbado com Hermione, por ela ser "diferente" e por ainda não ter se casado. Vive apresentando pretendentes para Hermione, na esperança que se case. A relação entre mãe e filha, fica ainda mais difícil com a chegada do casamento de Lindsay.

**Lindsay Granger**

23 anos. Loira, olhos azuis, magra. Trouxa. Meiga, mimada, vaidosa, consegue ser _venenosa_ quando quer. Formada em odontologia (decidiu seguir a carreira dos pais), ainda não conseguiu emprego, mas pretende fazê-lo assim que chegar de lua-de-mel. No passado cometeu um grande erro com Hermione, tenta concertá-lo se reaproximando da irmã e convidando-a para ser madrinha do seu casamento com Matthew.

**Matthew Hill's**

26 anos. Loiro, olhos azuis. Trouxa. Vem de família rica, é advogado assim como o pai. Tem como melhor amigo Peter. Ama Lindsay, mas não acha que esteja preparado para se casar. Nota uma distância entre Lindsay e a irmã, após Hermione terminar o seu noivado com Peter, isso sempre o deixou muito intrigado.

**Peter Peterson**

29 anos. Olhos e cabelo castanhos, músculos definidos. Trouxa. É médico. Melhor amigo de Matthew. Ex-noivo de Hermione, o responsável pelo coração despedaçado da garota. Ficaram noivos durante um ano, ele á traiu e Hermione terminou com ele, depois de quebrar o vidro do carro dele e de quase quebrar a cara dele também. Padrinho do casamento de Lindsay e Matthew, tentará uma conciliação com Hermione.

**Matilda Mayer**

62 anos. Cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis Trabalha no Profeta Diário, como editora chefe. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém suporta ela, todos a chamam de "velha ranzinza" ou simplesmente "A BRUXA". Prestes a se aposentar, precisa de alguém para ocupar o seu lugar, Draco e Hermione, estão no topo de sua lista, mas para ser o primeiro precisarão competir, ou seja, se matar a trabalhar para Matilda e conseguir as melhores reportagens.

**N/A1: **Alguns personagens que não estão listados acima aparecerão na fic.

**N/A2: **Espero que vocês tenham gostado do resumo e dos personagens.

Se gostaram e puderem deixar reviews, please, deixem reviews ( autora movida a comentários, quanto mais, mais rápido postarei o cap1).

Beijinhos a todos e boa leitura!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A1 Retratação:** Para quem leu os personagens devem ter visto um erro terrível. O nome Joe, está como John na apresentação de Hermione e Jéssica. Peço mil perdões.

O motivo é que inicialmente o Joe ia se chamar John, mas mudei quando me lembrei que o nome do pai da Mi é John.

O primeiro cap. está betado, então se tiver algum erro não é só culpa minha. Boa leitura!

**Capitulo 1**

**Sonhos...**

_Ela estava perdida no meio daquele vasto oceano azul. Ela apenas nadava, nadava e nadava. Não sabia para onde ir, estava desesperada, de repente perdeu as forças e se deixou afundar. Sentia como se nada mais importasse, apenas queria que fosse rápido, e estava sendo._

_Talvez a morte não fosse tão má, talvez a morte muitas vezes fosse melhor do que a vida. Mas só talvez, apenas superstições._

_Mas nada disso importava agora, bolhas de um último suspiro saíram de sua boca. _

_Estava vendo a sua luz, um anjo vinha ao seu encontro, pegou em sua blusa e começou a puxá-la para cima. Por que, ele estava puxando-a para cima? Por que simplesmente não a levava? Ela estava confusa, até que se deu conta, que não era um anjo e sim um homem, um homem que estava salvando-a da morte. Ele a levara para a superfície, encostava os lábios nos seus, dando-lhe ar. Ela tossiu, abriu os olhos, mas não conseguia ver o rosto do seu salvador, estava tudo embaçado._

_Ele começou a se afastar, ela nem ao menos vira o rosto dele, então gritou para que voltasse, mas nada adiantava ele se afastava cada vez mais, ela gritava loucamente para que o estranho voltasse, ele olhou para trás e continuou a se afastar. Cada vez mais longe, longe, longe..._

Então ela acordou com o barulho do despertador. Espreguiçou-se na cama e levantou.

Foi no banheiro, tomou um banho, escovou os dentes e foi para a cozinha. Quando estava indo para a cozinha escutou barulhos, alarmada, pegou sua varinha, preparada para deixar imóvel o possível assaltante.

- Quem está ai? – ela fala, apontando a varinha para o intruso que mexia na sua geladeira.

- Calma Hermione, sou eu! – fala Jéssica, jogando os braços para cima.

- Quando eu te dei permissão pra entrar na minha casa sem me avisar? – grita Hermione aliviada por não ser um assaltante.

- Relaxa Mi, eu sou praticamente de casa. Agora abaixa essa varinha. – Jéssica fala, voltando a mexer na geladeira. – Essa sua geladeira ta praticamente vazia, nem leite têm.

- Mas que folgada! – fala indignada – Invadi a minha casa, mexe na minha geladeira e ainda por cima reclama!

- Eu só disse que a tua geladeira ta fazia, não precisa ficar assim. – Jess finge estar ofendida.

- Para de manha Jess, não tem nada na geladeira? – Hermione vai até a geladeira.

- Nadica de nada.

- Bom temos dois ovos, saladas, suco, macarrão de ante ontem... É acho que tenho que fazer compras.

- Tem mesmo, mas para agora eu trouxe uma torta pra gente. – Jéssica fala dando sorriso e mostrando o pacotinho com a torta.

- Você é demais! – Hermione fala pegando o pacote das mãos da outra e começando a arrumara a mesa.

- Eu sei! – Jéssica dá um sorriso e faz uma pose.

- Tu é estranha. – Hermione fala olhando a estranha pose da amiga. Que ao ouvir o comentário desfez a pose e encolheu os ombros.

Quando Hermione acaba de pôr à mesa a campainha toca. Hermione abre a porta e Sophie entra com um sorriso de orelha á orelha no rosto.

- Bom dia! – ela diz extremamente feliz sentando no sofá.

- Nossa o que aconteceu pra você ta tão feliz? – Pergunta Jéssica vindo da cozinha.

- É, qual é o motivo pra esse mega sorriso no rosto? – pergunta Hermione sentando no sofá.

- Adivinha? – Sophie fala com um sorriso maroto.

- NÃO!!! – grita Jessica se sentando na frente das duas.

- Não o que? – pergunta Hermione.

- Não... – Jess faz suspense.

- Para com esse suspense bobo e fala logo. – diz Mi impaciente, mas rindo.

- VOCÊ TRANSOU! – ela fala sorrindo olhando fixamente para Sophie.

- Não! – Sophie fala indignada, como se fosse obvio. – Você e seus pensamentos indevidos.

- Querida Sophie, a Jess só tem pensamentos indevidos, afinal ela é uma tarada pervertida. – Hermione fala rapidamente.

- Tarada pervertida é a mãe. – Jess se defende – Eu só me empolguei, vem cá Sophie quando tu vai transar?

- Quando ela casar. – responde Mi.

- Gente! Também não é pra tanto, eu só não encontrei a pessoa certa. – Sophie fala com ar sonhador.

- Ta, mas fala logo quem ou o quê é o responsável pelo seu sorriso no rosto? – pergunta Mi curiosa.

- Eu vou sair com Maicom amanhã. – ela fala, esperando a reação das amigas, mas estas não demonstram nenhuma.

- Quem é o estranho? – fala Jess decepcionada.

- OMG! Mione fala pra ela quem é o Maicom.

- Eu falo quando tu me falar quem é o estranho. – fala Hermione, realmente curiosa pra saber quem era o cara.

- Mi! O Maicom trabalha no profeta, é aquele moreno que a Jess viu uma vez e ficou babando. – Sophie diz, decepcionada com a falta de memória das amigas.

- Ata. O McNill, Maicom McNill. – diz Hermione se lembrando – Por que não falou logo que era o McNill? – ela dá um tapinha no braço de Sophie.

- Pensei que você soubesse né. Trabalha lá há três anos.

- Eu só sei o sobrenome. Ninguém chama o cara de Maicom, só de McNill .

- Não! – fala Jessica de repente, assustando as outras duas. – O cara é lindo!

- Eu sei!

As três em um momento de loucura começam a dar gritinhos histéricos.

- Ta para! Estamos parecendo três adolescentes. – fala Sophie parando de gritar e começando a rir, as outras duas fazem o mesmo.

- Ok, ok! Já que sabemos que amanhã a Sophie vai transar, vamos comer que eu to com fome. – diz Hermione se levantando e indo até a cozinha.

- Mi! Você também?! – Sophie fala corando.

- Muito tempo de convívio com a Jéssica dá nisso. – ela fala encolhendo os ombros.

Todas vão para a cozinha, pegam um pedaço de torta e começam a comer.

- Hum... Hoje eu tive um sonho estranho. – fala Hermione se lembrando do sonho que tivera.

- O que você sonhou? – perguntou Jéssica.

- Foi estranho... Eu tava me afogando... Daí veio um anjo na minha direção... Mas não era um anjo, era um homem me salvando. – relata Hermione enquanto come a torta. – Só que não consegui ver o rosto dele... Eu gritei para ele voltar... Mas ele só se afastou cada vez mais...

- E o que aconteceu? – pergunta Jessica na expectativa.

- Eu acordei.

- Hum... Que sonho romântico... Enquanto se afogava, um homem veio e á salvou. – fala Sophie com ar sonhador.

- Não foi nada romântico, foi sinistro isso sim. – diz Hermione – E não é a primeira vez que tenho esse sonho. Há mais ou menos dois anos sonhei a mesma coisa.

- Nossa! Será que esse sonho não tem algum significado? – pergunta Jéssica, com ar sinistro.

- Se tem eu não sei qual é. – fala Mi – Mas mudando de assunto, o que vocês vão fazer hoje?

- Já que hoje é domingo... Eu não sei. – Sophie diz – Acho que vou ficar imaginando como vai ser o meu encontro o Maicom e fazer esteira pra ver se emagrece até amanhã.

- Nossa que dia deprimente Sophie. – fala Jéssica – Eu provavelmente vou pra casa do John. E você Mi?

- Não sei. Acho que vou ficar escrevendo o meu novo livro.

- Hum... Aquele que não é de auto-ajuda? – pergunta Sophie sabendo a resposta.

- É, chega de livros de auto-ajuda. Vou partir para a ficção. Uma boa comédia romântica.

- A história é sobre o que? – pergunta Jess. 

- Duas pessoas que dizem se odiar, mas que se amam. É o máximo que vou falar até agora. – diz Hermione bebendo o seu suco.

- Hum... Duas pessoas que se amam, mas que dizem se odiar. Igual você e o Malfoy! – fala Sophie sabiamente. Fazendo Hermione se engasgar com o suco e corar violentamente. As outras duas apenas riem da situação da amiga.

- SOPHIE! – repreende Mi, se recuperando.

- Que foi? É a verdade. – a morena diz inocentemente.

- Não é a verdade! Eu simplesmente odeio Draco Malfoy, pelo simples fato dele ser um metido hipócrita, arrogante e prepotente. – Hermione fala vermelha de tanta raiva.

- Nossa! Ele é tudo isso? Eu tenho vontade de conhecer esse Draco Malfoy, vocês falam tanto dele. – diz Jéssica.

- Nem queira conhecer, ele é um idiota. – fala Hermione indo até a pia lavar a pouca louça do café-da-manhã, pois todas já terminaram de comer.

- Se você o visse ia baba. Ele é MUITO lindo. – diz Sophie. – E isso você não pode negar Mi.

- Ta ele é bonito, mas continua sendo um idiota. – fala Hermione.

- Vocês se brigam, mas amam. – fala Sophie, ela sempre defenderia a sua tese de que por trás de tantas brigas Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy se sentiam apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Cala a boca! – Mi fala jogando uma bola de sabão nela.

- JÁ SEI! – grita Jéssica assustando as outras duas.

- Já sabe o que Jess? – pergunta Hermione ainda um pouco assustada.

- O que iremos fazer hoje! Nós iremos... – ela fala com um sorriso de orelha á orelha.

- Claro! Uma noite entre meninas seria legal. Que DVD eu loco? – diz Sophie, pensando que havia completado o que a outra estava dizendo.

- Quem falou em noite entre meninas? – fala Jéssica.

- Não é? – pergunta na expectativa.

- É obvio que não! Você acha que eu perderia uma noite de sexo selvagem com o Joe, pra ficar vendo filme e comendo pipoca com você?!

- Magoou – fala quase chorando.

- Não fique triste Sophie, temos uma amiga canibal que não tem sentimentos! – Hermione fala, consolando Sophie.

- Ok chega! – fala Jéssica irritada – Será que eu posso falar o que estou planejando para hoje á noite?!

- Fala logo! – falam as duas.

- Hoje será a inauguração de um club trouxa, e é tipo, super famoso! Tem um em cada canto de Londres.

- Claro! É o Love Game! Já ouvi falar nele. – disse Hermione.

- Então... Vamos na inauguração?

- Eu nunca fui para um club trouxa. – diz Sophie com os olhinhos brilhando. – CLARO QUE VAMOS!

- Eu também quero ir, mas pelo o que eu saiba as entradas já estão esgotadas. – diz Mi.

- Dã, nós somos bruxas. Deixa que dou um jeito. – fala Jess dando uma piscadela.

- Se for assim tudo bem! Mas pena que vou trabalhar amanhã!

- È verdade, amanhã tem trabalho! Nossa, agora que percebi que o meu encontro vai ser numa segunda...

- Por vocês não marcaram sexta?

- Não sei, mas deixa assim mesmo, até sexta demora mais.

- E que club estréia num domingo?! – diz Jéssica. – Aff! Vou chegar que nem um zumbi amanhã no trabalho.

- Eu também.

- Idem.

- Já vou indo pra casa. – fala Jéssica, pegando sua bolsa – Vou ligar pro Joe, preparar as entradas.

- Que horas vai ser? – pergunta Sophie.

- Hum... Umas 10h00min!

- Então ta combinado! Vocês vêm aqui umas quatro da tarde, pra gente começar a se arrumar. – fala Mi.

- Ok! Eu também vou indo, tchau Mi. – diz Sophie.

- Tchau meninas!

Hermione acompanha as duas até a porta, se despedem novamente.

Ela vai até a sua pequena biblioteca que tinha em casa, pega o seu notebook, acomoda-se na poltrona que havia lá e começa a escrever mais uma parte de seu livro.

Mas não consegue se concentrar direito, o sonho que tivera muito lhe intrigava.

Continua...

N/A2: Espero que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo da fic!

Eu iria fazer a festa neste também, mas achei melhor deixar para o próximo cap.

N/A3:Para quem ficou curioso (a), o sonha da Mi tem um significado que só será descoberto mais no final da fic.

Essa fic ainda promete! Peço para que quem possa deixe review.

Prometo que quantas mais reviews, mais rápido virá a att!

Yuria-Chan: Obrigada pelo coment! Espero q vc goste da fic, e se der td certo essa fic promete msm. Capitulo dedicado a vc ( q deixou o primeiro e único coment ate agora). Beijinhos e espero q tenha gostado!

Beijinhos a todos e deixem reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

**Uma noite cheia de surpresas**

Ele ainda estava com sono, não dormira muito na noite passada. Eram quase 12h00min, se ele pudesse continuaria dormindo, mas combinara com sua mãe de almoçar com ela.

Draco Malfoy não via muito seus pais. Desde que saiu de Hogwarts ele se distanciou involuntariamente da família, talvez não tão involuntariamente, ele e seu pai brigavam constantemente. Lucius Malfoy continuava o mesmo homem de sempre, e Draco, que adquira um pouco mais de ética e respeito ao próximo depois da guerra, era contra os absurdos que Lucius falava e muitas vezes fazia.

Draco deixou a mansão Malfoy definitivamente quando presenciou seu pai fazendo algo terrível, que ainda assombra os seus sonhos.

Ele se vestiu e foi ao encontro da mãe no restaurante Grastomy of Thales.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Narcisa Malfoy estava sentada elegantemente na mesa em que reservara para almoçar com o filho. Depois de esperar alguns minutos, ela o vê vindo em sua direção.

- Olá mãe. – ele fala cumprimentando-a.

- Oi Draco. Como você está? Como está o trabalho?

- Normal. Nenhuma grande novidade. – ele fala se sentando e abrindo o cardápio. – E a senhora como está?

- Estou cada vez mais velha e cansada. – ela diz dando um singelo sorriso.

- Não se despreze. Você é muito mais do que imagina. – fala amorosamente beijando a mão da mãe.

- Só você mesmo para me fazer sentir-me melhor.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade.

Acabando de falar isto ele faz o pedido de ambos para o garçom.

- Como está a vida amorosa? Quando terei os meus netinhos? – fala rindo.

- Ainda vai demorar para ter os netos, se um dia ter. Não acredito nesse tipo de amor. – ele fala tentando não demonstrar amargura, mas não conseguindo.

- Como assim? – pergunta curiosa.

- Entre um homem e uma mulher. Não acredito nesse amor.

- E em que tipo de amor você acredita?

- Entre filho e mãe. – ela sorri.

- Fico feliz em saber que você me ama, mas permita o seu coração a amar outras pessoas também, você será muito mais feliz.

- Feliz como você e o Lucius? – ele fala sarcasticamente, Narcisa abaixa os olhos tristemente. – me desculpe não quis falar isso. – completa ele, vendo a tristeza nos olhos da mãe.

- Quis sim, mas não o culpo. Sei que o que fala é a verdade. Não sou feliz com o seu pai. – Draco estremeceu ao ouvir a palavra pai. – Não quero você tendo um casamento como o meu, sou sua mãe e o meu maior sonho é te ver feliz.

Draco sorri para a mãe. O garçom chega com a comida e eles comem em silêncio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Após o almoço Draco vai direto para a casa de seu amigo Blaise Zabine.

- Olá Draco. O que o trás aqui tão cedo? – pergunta Blaise ainda tonto de sono.

- Em primeiro lugar não é cedo. E em segundo lugar você deixou uma mensagem no meu celular dizendo que quer falar comigo.

- Ah sim. Entra. – ele dá espaço para Draco entrar. – Você quer beber algo?

- Não, mas o que você quer me dizer.

- Quero te chamar para ir num clube comigo hoje. – fala indo tomar um copo de água.

- Num domingo? – pergunta surpreso, geralmente eles saiam apenas nas sextas e sábados á noite.

- É uma abertura. Você vai se divertir.

- Você vai me levar de novo para aqueles lugares trouxas onde só tem gente trouxa. Oh que divertido! – fala Draco ironicamente.

- Você não reclamou da última vez quando saiu com aquela morena trouxa. – retruca Zabine gozador.

- Vá se *****! – fala o loiro jogando uma almofada em Blaise. Este apenas gargalhou.

- Então? Vamos?

- Hum... Deixa-me ver. – fala fingindo pensar. – Vou sim. Draco Malfoy não perde nenhuma diversão.

- Eu sabia que você ia aceitar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Vamos logo Hermione! – fala Sophie batendo na porta do banheiro. – Você está aí á horas. Vamos nos atrasar.

- Já vou... Já vou!

Depois de mais dez minutos de espera Hermione finalmente sai do banheiro. Ela usava um vestido vermelho que acentuava as suas curvas, nem muito vulgar, nem muito comportado. O cabelo estava solto em cachos abertos perfeitos. Com sapato prata, juntamente com acessórios pratas.

- Estou bem?

- Você está linda Mi. – fala Jess, que usava uma saia preta, uma blusa tomara que caia estilo corpete lilás e sapatos pretos.

- Está mesmo. – concorda Sophie que vestia um short preto de seda pequeno, um top vermelho e um blaiser preto de seda que faz conjunto com o short, e sapatos vermelhos.

- Vocês também meninas, agora vamos. – fala Mi pegando sua pequena bolsa de mão.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione, Sophie e Jéssica encontraram Joe na fila do lado de fora da boate.

- Olá Joe! – Hermione fala abraçando o amigo.

- Oi Mi. Quanto tempo, não vejo você desde segunda. – Joe fala com um leve tom de censura.

- Oh, mais a culpa é sua. Só fica viajando, e quando não viaja é só a Jess. Esqueceu das amigas é? – fala Mi fazendo biquinho.

- Não esqueci não boba. – ele dá um beijo na bochecha dela. E logo em seguida cumprimenta Sophie

- E a namorada aqui? Não ganha beijo? – fala Jéssica ciumenta.

- Não sei, acho que ela não merece. – fala Joe se aproximando dela e dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

- Vamos entrar logo, já é a nossa vez. – fala Sophie.

Os dois param de se beijar e todos entram juntos.

A primeira coisa que Hermione viu ao entrar no local foi um clarão de luzes coloridas. Depois de alguns segundos seus olhos se acostumaram com a luz. A boate é perfeita. A música alta, tocada por um dos melhores DJs de Londres, fazia o número impressionante de pessoas dançarem como loucas na pista de dança. Havia um local um pouco mais calmo, com mesas, cadeiras e até alguns pufes, para os amantes trocarem um pouco de caricias.

- Esse lugar está lotado, não pensei que viria tanta gente! – fala Sophie impressionada procurando uma mesa junto com os seus amigos.

- É que você quase não sai querida Sophie! Boates trouxas são assim mesmo. – fala Joe sentando-se, juntamente com os outros.

Eles ficam conversando durante dez minutos, até que Joe e Jéssica saem para tomar algo e dançar.

- Então Sophie?! Tira a bunda da cadeira e vem dançar comigo, quem sabe nós não encontremos algum gato sarado perdido por aí? – pergunta Mi, puxando a amiga pelo braço, até a pista de dança.

As duas dançam por um tempo.

- Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para beber! – fala Hermione no ouvido da amiga.

- O quê?! – pergunta Sophie, pois com a música alta não escutara nada.

- Eu disse que vou pegar alguma coisa para beber! – fala Hermione alto.

- O quê?!

- EU VOU PEGAR ALGUMA COISA PRA BEBER! – grita no ouvido da outra.

- Ta bom, mas não precisa gritar no meu ouvido, ok? Traz um coquetel pra mim.

Hermione apenas lança um olhar mortificante para ela e sai em direção ao bar.

Pede um coquetel para a amiga e outro para si. Porém quando volta não encontra Sophie, a vê um pouco mais distante conversando com um moreno bonito.

"Ótimo, me deixaram sozinha!". Pensa dando o coquetel de Sophie para o primeiro que vê na frente.

Ela dança sozinha, até que flerta com dois homens muito bonitos,um loiro e outro moreno, começa a dançar com eles. Depois de algum tempo, os rapazes já estavam mais distantes, até que sente uma mão vinda por trás, segurando-a pela cintura. Seja quem for o homem que a segurava por trás, para Hermione ele cheirava bem, então dançaram alguns segundos assim, sem se olharem.

Quando ela vira para olhá-lo, arregala os olhos.

- Até aqui?! – pergunta um pouco surpresa.

- Que surpresa vê-la aqui Granger! – diz o loiro igualmente surpreso.

- Um Malfoy freqüentando lugares trouxas?! É de se admirar. – ri Hermione.

- Para a sua informação, eu freqüento lugares trouxas sim, e não são poucas vezes. Mas o que você tem a vê com isso?

- Nada. Mas seria bom saber que lugares você freqüenta, assim não tem o risco de ter que te ver mais que o necessário. Você me enoja. – fala parando de rir.

- Você diz que te enojo? – ele diz segurando-a pela cintura, e falando em seu ouvido. – mas por que não pareceu quando estava dançando comigo? Parecia bem excitada. - termina de falar dando um beijo no pescoço da morena.

Ela se afasta abruptamente.

- Seu idiota! – grita se afastando, ele apenas ri.

Hermione segue até o vestiário feminino, irritadíssima. _"Quem ele pensa que é, pra falar aquilo? Mas que idiota... Aff, estragou a minha noite!"_. Ela começa retocar a maquiagem, quando vê Jéssica arrumando o cabelo.

- Oi Mi! Que cara é essa? – ela pergunta. – Você está tão vermelha quanto um pimentão.

- Sabe quem eu encontrei aqui?!- fala com raiva. – tenta adivinhar se você acertar te dou 10 galeões. – nem deu tempo para Jessica começar a pensar, Hermione logo responde sua própria pergunta. – Isso mesmo, o Malfoy! Dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas?

- E daí se o Malfoy está aqui? Você não precisa ficar com tanta raiva só por causa disto.

- Não foi só isso... – Hermione relata em breves palavras o que aconteceu na pista de dança.

- OMG! E você não agarrou o loiro? – fala perplexa.

- Mas... Você não entendeu nada? – ela fala envergonhada.

- Não! Olha faz o seguinte, depois eu quero que você me mostre quem é esse tal de Draco Malfoy, agora eu vou procurar o meu namorado! Tchauzinho. – fala Jéssica saindo.

Hermione dá uma ajeitada nos cachos e vai ao bar, comprar algo para beber.

Ela se senta em uma das banquetas esperando ser atendida. Folheia um folheto com os nomes de algumas bebidas, estava indecisa sobre o que tomar. De repente um homem de aproximadamente uns 30 anos senta-se ao lado dela.

- Olá! Que tal um martini? É por minha conta. - ele fala direto.

- Eu adoraria! – ela fala sorrindo timidamente.

Ele pede as bebidas.

- Me chamo Henrique Jones.

- Hermione Granger.

Eles conversam animadamente. Ele á convida para dançar.

Dançam juntos durante vários minutos.

- Será que já não está na hora do meu beijo? – pergunta Henrique sensualmente no ouvido dela.

- Talvez.

Ele a pega pela cintura e á beija. Mas por alguma razão que ela não sabia qual, Hermione não estava à-vontade com aquela aproximação, então logo quis parar.

- Desculpe, mas... acho que não vai dar. – ela fala tentando se afastar, mas ele continua beijando seu rosto e pescoço. – Henrique... por favor... pare!

Aquilo já estava lhe causando repulsa, o homem não a largava. Numa tentativa de se ver livre do homem ela lhe dá um chute nas partes debaixo. Enquanto ele urra de dor, ela se afasta assustada.

- Mas... que merda! – ele recompõe e se aproxima perigosamente dela. – Quem você pensa que é vadia? – fala furiosamente segurando-a pelo pulso fortemente.

Hermione fica sem fala e ação, estava muito assustada. Ele volta a beijar-lhe o pescoço, deixando-a com ânsias. Ela fecha os olhos com cara de nojo, de repente escuta um baque e percebe que o homem não estava mais lhe segurando. Ela abre os olhos e se assusta com a cena que vê.

Henrique estava sendo massacrado por Draco Malfoy. O loiro lhe desferia socos e chutes. Isso sem falar das palavras ofensivas. Dois homens tiveram que tirar Draco de cima do outro, pois o loiro poderia acabar matando Henrique.

- Seu idiota! Isso é pra você aprender a respeitar as mulheres! – se 'despede' Draco de Henrique, que estava sendo amparado por um amigo que acabara de chegar.

Hermione corre até Draco que estava com o lado da boca sangrando, nada comparado ao estado em que Henrique se encontrava.

- Oh meu deus! Você está bem? – ela fala preocupada, limpando com um lenço o sangue de sua boca.

- Eu estou ótimo, ele é que não está! – fala sorrindo, apontando com a cabeça para Henrique.

- Não está mesmo. – ela sorri levemente.

- Mas... E você? Como está? – pergunta gentilmente.

- E-Eu ainda estou um pouco assustada. Oh deus, eu pensei que ele era um homem direito... me deu nojo. – fala sentindo leves arrepios.

Draco ousa e a abraça, ela retribui o abraço.

- Vamos! Eu te levo para casa. – ele diz pegando a mão dela e a levando em direção á saída daquele lugar.

- Mas estou com os meus amigos, não posso sair sem avisá-los.

- Eles irão entender! Também estou indo embora sem me despedir de um amigo. O Zabine.

- Eu imaginei.

- Imaginou o que? – pergunta curioso enquanto abri a porta do carro. Há esta hora eles já haviam chegado no estacionamento da boate. O que foi uma surpresa para Hermione ela nunca imaginara que ele pudesse ter um carro.

- Que é Zabine quem estava na boate com você. É meio obvio, vocês dois não se desgrudam.

- Ele é como um irmão pra mim. – diz ele dando a partida no carro. Ele olha para Hermione e vê que ela está um pouco surpresa. – O que foi? – pergunta preocupado, ele havia dito algo errado?

- Não é nada. Apenas estou um pouco surpresa por você ter um carro, pensei que detestasse tudo trouxa.

- Você não me conhece Granger, há tempos deixei de menosprezar os trouxas. Essas maravilhas de quatro rodas que eles inventaram é a minha paixão. - fala rindo.

"_talvez eu não o conheça mesmo, pelo menos não mais." _ela pensa sorrindo.

Depois desta breve conversa eles ficam em silêncio.

- Chegamos. – ele fala saindo do carro e indo abrir a porta para Hermione.

- Você quer entrar? – Hermione pergunta mais por educação, na verdade ela tinha medo que ele aceitasse.

- Melhor não! – _"vai que eu não me controlo?"_pensa.

- Obrigada Malfoy! – ela reluta em dizer essas palavras, mas acaba falando.

- Não foi nada! Mas não vai se acostumando, nem sempre estarei lá para te 'salvar', ou se estiver não terei paciência para te 'salvar'. – fala em tom de brincadeira.

- Até amanhã Malfoy! – ela se despede.

- Até mais Granger.

Ele a observa indo. Quando Hermione já estava um pouco afastada, ela se vira e grita para que ele escutasse.

- Ah... Malfoy! – ele que já estava indo em direção ao seu carro, se vira surpreso. – Nada mudou entre a gente, eu continuo te odiando!

- Eu digo o mesmo Granger! – ele ri, e se direciona ao seu carro.

Hermione segue em direção ao seu apartamento rindo. Talvez ela não odiasse Draco Malfoy tanto como imaginara.

Continua...

*-*-*-*-*

N/A: Oi amores! Sei que demorei p postar, mas relevem. Estive muito ocupada ultimamente, tive muitas provas e tal. Tentarei postar o próximo um pouco mais rápido, mas não prometo tão rápido assim, talvez, no máximo um mês.

Por enquanto a fic não tem muita coisa, mas vou tentar fazê-la ficar cada vez melhor!

Mas para postar o próximo capitulo tem q ter reviews, então... COMENTEM!

E façam uma autora feliz!

**Yuria Chan':** De nada amore*-*. Espero q vc goste msm da fic! E é isso mesmo, amar pode ser fácil e difícil ao mesmo, principálmente quando é Draomione. E sim, o passado de Hogwarts continua intacto. Obrigada pela review. Beijinhos ;*

**Sara Mendes Malfoy:** Obrigada pelo comentário *-*. O Draco apareceu neste, espero q tenha gostado! Beijinhos ;*

Beijinhos a todos e até o próximo capitulo!

27/04/2010

N/B: Tipoo... ameeeeeeei esse cap! fiko d+. depois mando review pq vc ta com pressa né?? BeijOOs povinhoo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

**Surpresas**

Hermione deu um longo bocejo e adentrou pelas portas do Profeta Diário. Estava exausta, chegara tarde em casa, e no pouco tempo que teve não conseguiu dormir direito. Ficou pensando em tudo que aconteceu, se não fosse por Draco... Ela estremece só em pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

O elevador se esvaziou e Hermione entrou nele. Subiu até o quinto andar, onde fica o seu departamento.

Se encaminhou até a sua mesa. Mal sentou, uma voz estridente gritou-lhe nos ouvidos.

- Hermione Jane Granger! Pode me dizer onde a senhorita estava ontem a noite? Sumiu e nem pra avisar.

- Não grita Sophie! – diz Mi massageando as têmporas. – Estou com uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

- Tudo bem. Mas fale, onde estava ontem? – perguntou se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Ok, eu digo. Mas só se você me trouxer um copo de café. – fala manhosa.

- Como sempre chantagista, mas nessa vez eu já vim preparada. – ela pega um copo de café de dentro da bolsa e entregou a ela. – Passei naquela cafeteria que você adora e comprei um cappuccino pra mim e outro pra você.

- Você é um anjo. – fala Mi.

- Isso eu já sei. – diz modesta. – mas não tenta fugir do assunto não. Pode ir contando tudo que aconteceu ontem.

Hermione sorriu e num relato resumido contou tudo que havia acontecido com ela.

-... E foi isso.

- OMG Hermione! Isso é tão romântico.

- ROMÂNTICO? Ser assediado por um tarado não é nada romântico. – fala perplexa.

- Não! Eu estou falando do Malfoy, ele foi tão... Corajoso e cavalheiro, até você tem que admitir.

- Bem... Isso é verdade. – fala pensativa. – Mas eu ainda odeio ele. – conclui.

- Falando nele... – diz Sophie olhando para Draco que acabara de chegar e indo para a sua mesa, que era ao lado da de Hermione.

Hermione desviou o olhar quando ele olhou para a sua direção.

Ela começou a mexer em alguns papéis, fingindo estar fazendo alguma coisa.

- Olá Granger. Como está? – fala a voz rouca e grave de Malfoy atrás dela.

- Oi Malfoy. Eu estou bem – diz virando a cadeira e olhando para ele.

- Que bom. Tenha um bom dia. – fala indo sentar-se na sua cadeira que por sinal ficava perto da de Hermione.

De repente uma figura elegantíssima sai do elevador, todos ficam estáticos olhando para Matilde Mayer, que com a voz autoritária e o queixo empinado fala:

- Quero que o Sr. Malfoy e a Srta. Granger estejam dentro de 5 minutos no meu escritório.

Terminando de falar, sem nem ao menos esperar uma resposta, ela vai até a sua sala.

Logo todos começam a cochichar.

" OMG! O que será que ela quer?" pensa Mi levantando-se e ajeitando a saia.

Ela suspira e juntamente com Draco vai até a sala de Matilde. Quando Hermione levanta a mão para bater na porta, Draco a impedi segurando a sua mão.

- Espera. Ainda não deu cinco minutos. – fala contando no relógio. – Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um. Pronto bate na porta.

Hermione bate na porta e entra na imensa e elegante sala de Matilde Mayer.

- Sentem-se. - fala a mulher sem olhá-los.

Eles se sentam e esperam ansiosos Matilde começar a falar.

- Bem... Vocês sabem que já estou com uma idade, digamos um pouco mais avançada... E bem, vou sair do meu atual cargo...

"Oh! Deus me ouviu! A Bruxa vai se aposentar." – pensa Herms esperançosa.

"Tava na hora dessa mulher se aposentar." Pensa Draco.

- Para ocupar outro maior. – fala ela dando um sorriso.

"Deus não me escuta. "- pensa Mi desanimada. Draco apenas arregala os olhos.

- E agora vou ter que escolher alguém para ocupar o meu cargo. E vocês sabem, que estou falando de vocês dois.

Os dois ficam de queixo caído. Finalmente o esforço deles estava sendo reconhecido.

- Mas como não posso escolher os dois... - ela para de falar pra tomar o seu cafezinho, deixando os outros dois numa expectativa maior ainda.

- E... – incentiva Malfoy.

- E esse café está horrível. – ela diz jogando o copo de café no lixo. – Como eu estava falando, não posso escolher os dois. Então vocês iram competir.

- Competir como? – pergunta Hermione sem entender.

- Como? Vocês iram fazer o seu trabalho normalmente, quero que escrevam as melhores reportagens. Dêem tudo de si. E o melhor fica com o meu cargo. Simples assim.

- Oh! Entendi. Vou fazer de tudo pra conseguir o cargo. – fala Hermione decidida olhando para Draco.

- Prepare-se Granger, porque eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível para conseguir o cargo. – fala olhando desafiamente para Hermione.

- Vejo que será uma competição acirrada. – fala Matilde rindo. – Muito bem crianças estão aprendendo. Mas antes eu quero que vocês façam uma reportagem juntos.

- O QUÊ? – os dois falam assustados.

- Isso mesmo que escutaram. Nesta sexta-feira terá a copa mundial de Quadribol. Que será Bulgária x Irlanda, um clássico. E eu quero vocês dois lá.

- Mas porque eu tenho que ir com ele? – pergunta Mi indignada.

- É. Porque tem que ser com ela? – fala Draco igualmente indignado.

- Porque EU quero! Agora saiam que tenho mais o que fazer. – fala irritada.

Os dois nem discutem. Se despedem de Matilde e saem da sala.

- OMG! Mi você tem chance de ocupar o lugar da Bruxa que sorte. – fala Sophie.

As duas estavam em horário de almoço e Hermione contou tudo que aconteceu naquela sala para a sua amiga.

- É. Finalmente o meu esforço foi reconhecido, já estava na hora. – fala tomando o seu suco. – mas ainda tem o Draco, que também escreve muito bem.

- É, mas não melhor do que você amiga. Fica tranqüila.

- Você tem razão. Isso já está ganho.

- Isso já está ganho. – fala Draco rindo

- Se eu fosse você não contava vitória antes do tempo. – fala Zabine. Ambos estavam em horário de almoço e combinaram em almoçar juntos num restaurante perto do trabalho de Zabine e de Draco.

- Que incentivo heim.

- Só estou falando a verdade. Mas é claro que acho que você ganha.

Eles entram no restaurante. Draco vê Hermione e Sophie.

"Que coincidência" pensa.

- Olha quem está aqui. – fala Draco para Zabine.

- Quem? – pergunta.

- A Granger e a amiguinha dela.

Zabine olha. Avalia a morena ao lado de Hermione, e sorri.

- Qual o nome da amiga ao lado da Granger? – pergunta .

- Sophie. Oh não Zabine! Esse olhar não! Sophie não é pro seu bico. – fala Draco.

- Ela já está no papo. – fala Zabine indo até lá. Draco da um suspiro de derrotado e segue o amigo.

- Hermione! Olha quem acaba de chegar. – diz Sophie apontando para a porta onde um loiro e outro moreno estavam.

- Ah não! Isso já virou perseguição. Finge que não ta vendo eles. – fala disfarçando.

- Eles estão vindo para cá. – Sophie sussurra.

- Olá. – fala Zabine. – Draco, não vai me apresentar às belas moças. – fita Sophie.

"Eu mereço" pensa Draco.

- Eu sou Hermione Granger, e você já sabe. E está é Sophie Burton. – fala com frieza.

- Sua educação me fascina Granger. – alfineta Malfoy irônico.

- Obrigada Malfoy. – diz sorrindo falsamente.

- Não há de que.

- De repente, perdi o apetite. Vamos Sophie. – fala se levantando.

- Ei, calma. Também não é para tanto. – tenta reparar Zabine. – Que tal almoçarmos juntos?

- Obrigada, mas acho melhor não. Eu e Hermione já vamos indo. – diz Sophie sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. Vemos-nos então. – fala sorrindo galanteador. Sophie cora e arrasta Hermione para a porta. Ambas saem do restaurante.

- Zabine! Por que você me arrastou até essa mesa, viu só no que deu? – fala irritado.

- Vi! Você foi um idiota, nem deu tempo pra pegar o telefone da Sophie.

- Cala a boca! – fala se sentando na mesa.

- Agora você vai ter que me dar o telefone da Sophie. – diz pegando o cardápio.

- EU? Como? – pergunta perplexo.

- Você trabalha no mesmo lugar que ela, dá um jeito cara.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Por que eu to te pedindo? – fala implorando.

-Ok! Vou ver o que posso fazer. – diz pegando o cardápio da mão do outro.

- Que ódio! Que ódio! Que ódio...

- cala a boca Hermione. – repreende Sophie. – Agora fiquei sem almoço por sua culpa.

- Minha culpa? – diz indignada. – A culpa é daquele cretino.

- Sinceramente eu não entendo vocês dois. Numa hora ele salva a sua a vida como num contos de fadas, noutra vocês estão discutindo feito dois primatas.

- Dois o que? – fala perplexa. – Não, não, não!

- Pare Hermione! Você sabe que o que digo é verdade. Vocês estão sempre discutindo, por causa de um desentendimento bobo de quando eram crianças. Está no hora de esquecer o passado Hermione. – diz Sophie olhando em seus olhos. Hermione a encara perplexa e totalmente sem falas.

- Você sabe que só quero o seu bem. – continua Sophie abraçando-a.

- Sei sim. – fala finalmente. – Agora que tal a gente fazer um lanche? Estou morrendo fome. – continua tentando amenizar o clima.

- Claro.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente para Hermione. Ela terminou de escrever o seu artigo e quando o seu turno terminou foi para a casa de Sophie ajudá-la a se preparar para o seu encontro com Maicon. Depois foi para a sua casa, se banhou, fez um breve lanche e agora está sentada no sofá pensando em tudo que acontecera.

Talvez Sophie estivesse certa. Essa rixa entre ela e Draco está ficando cada vez mais insuportável. Hermione suspira frustrada. Nem sequer sabia ao certo o que sentia pelo loiro. Só sabia que ainda sentia mágoa pelo modo como ele a tratava nos tempos de Hogwarts, as ofensas... Tão perversas para alguém de tão pouca idade.

A campainha tocou, despertando-a de seus pensamentos.

Ela levantou-se e foi abrir a porta. Ficou surpresa ao ver quem á visitava.

- Oi Hermione. – diz a loira com um sorriso tímido.

- Olá Lindsay. Entre. – diz educada. – Quer tomar algo?

- Não obrigada. – fala sentando-se. – Bonito apartamento.

- Obrigada. Fui eu mesma que decorei. – fala sentando-se ao lado da irmã, que não via a algum tempo.

- Hermione, eu vim lhe entregar o meu convite de casamento. – fala lhe entregando um envelope brando com detalhes dourados.

Hermione o pega e o coloca em cima da mesa de centro.

- Parabéns.

-Obrigada. Er... Mamãe irá fazer um jantar neste sábado, em comemoração do aniversário do papai. Irá poucas pessoas apenas os mais próximos,você vai, não vai?

- Claro, obrigada por me avisar. – fala dando um sorriso. Era torturante para ela ir à casa dos pais, principalmente em dias especiais, que tinha todas aquelas pessoas fúteis, que junto à sua mãe falavam o quanto a irmã era melhor do que ela. Mas ela não podia perder o aniversario de seu pai, a única pessoa que realmente a compreendia e amava dentro daquela casa.

- Hermione eu sei que isso vai parecer meio estranho, mas, por favor, pense bem... – fala hesitante.

- O que foi Lindsay? – pergunta curiosa.

- Aceita ser minha madrinha de casamento?

- EU? Ta brincando, não é? – ela ri. "Só pode ser uma brincadeira." Pensa.

- Não. Eu vou te dar um tempo para pensar, no aniversário do papai você me dá a resposta. – Lindsay se aproxima da irmã. – Bem... Eu vou indo. – ela fala abraçando-a, Hermione ainda em estado de torpor não corresponde ao abraço. – Pensa bem?

- Eu... Er, claro. Até sábado te dou a resposta. – diz se recuperando.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

Lindsay então sai. Deixando Hermione confusa.

"_Oh Deus, mais isso agora. Não acredito que depois desse tempo todo vi Lindsay de novo, e ainda por cima me convidando para ser madrinha do seu casamento. Realmente não entendo o que se passa na cabeça daquela garota."_ Pensa indo até a cozinha tomar um copo da água e digerir um pouco tudo que acontecera.

Cansada. Ela se trocou e foi dormir.

Enquanto dormia um sono sem sonhos a campainha tocou, despertando-a.

Ela olha para o relógio e vê que são duas horas da manhã.

"Quem será a essa hora?" pensa intrigada. Sonolenta, se levanta e vai atender a porta.

Porém antes de já abri-la resolve perguntar quem era, pois estava muito tarde.

- Quem é? – pergunta com a mão na maçaneta.

Continua...

N/A: Quem será que é? Por que a Mi ficou tão chateada com a sua própria irmã? Draco e Hermione competindo pelo mesmo cargo, porque tenho a leve impressão que isso não vai dar certo?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

**Sentimentos Confusos**

_Enquanto dormia um sono sem sonhos a campainha tocou, despertando-a._

_Ela olha para o relógio e vê que são duas horas da manhã._

"_Quem será a essa hora?" pensa intrigada. Sonolenta, se levanta e vai atender a porta._

_Porém antes de já abri-la resolve perguntar quem era, pois estava muito tarde._

_- Quem é? – pergunta com a mão na maçaneta._

- Sou eu, John.

Estranhando o fato de o amigo bater na porta da sua casa tal hora, abre a porta convidando-o para entrar.

- Desculpa por te incomodar a esta hora, mas eu preciso falar com alguém... – ele fala sem jeito. Estava o nariz ensangüentado e um olho roxo.

- John! – Hermione o interrompe quando vê o machucado no amigo. – O que houve com você? Sente-se vou pegar alguma coisa para limpar isso daí.

Ela pega um kit para emergências, e faz um curativo nele.

- Agora me fala, o que aconteceu? – ela pergunta se sentando ao seu lado.

- Eu... Eu terminei com a Jess de novo, e desta vez ela foi longe demais, não tem mais volta. – fala se sentindo mal.

Hermione suspira preocupada. Jéssica e John viviam um relacionamento conturbado, cheio de idas e vindas, mas desta vez parecia mesmo sério. Nunca John bateu na porta do seu apartamento tão tarde da noite, e ainda por cima machucado.

- Oh John,mas o que aconteceu? E por que você esta com o nariz quase quebrado? – ela pergunta temendo a resposta.

- Não agüento mais os ciúmes bobos da Jéssica. Dessa vez ela foi longe demais, nós fomos para um bar, e uma colega de trabalho estava lá. Ela teve um ataque de ciúmes só porque eu comecei a conversar com a garota. Ela disse que se vingaria, e quando vi Jess estava aos beijos com um homem qualquer. Fui até lá e dei um soco no cara, ele revidou e começamos uma briga. Os seguranças nos separaram e nos expulsaram do estabelecimento. Jéssica e eu tivemos uma briga terrível, e terminamos. – termina suspirando cansado.

Hermione sempre foi amiga tanto de Jéssica como de John, mas sabia perfeitamente que Jess sempre tinha a maior parte da culpa nas brigas entre ela e John.

- Jéssica sempre foi imatura. – fala Hermione tão baixo como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. – Venha John, arrumarei o quarto de hospedes para você, irá dormir aqui esta noite. – fala se levantando.

- Não quero incomodar Hermione. Deixa que vou para casa, só precisava falar com alguém, mais nada.

- Não discuta comigo Scott. Você vai tomar um banho e vai dormir no quarto de hospedes. – fala autoritário indo até o seu quarto para pegar toalhas. – Anda Scott, estou mandando! – completa vendo que ele não saia do lugar.

Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto John resolve obedecer, afinal sabia que era melhor não contestar quando Hermione o chamava pelo sobrenome.

- Aqui estão as toalhas, mas quanto às roupas você vai ter improvisar, mas acho que tenho alguma roupa sua de quando passou o final de semana aqui com a Jessica. Vou lá ver, agora vai tomar um banho que você está com cheiro ruim. – fala o levando para a força até a porta do banheiro.

John ri. Só mesmo Hermione para fazê-lo rir numa hora dessas, pensa.

XXX

Hermione preparou o quarto de hospedes, e deixou uma roupa que ele esquecera lá um dia, separada. Quando ele já estava pronto para ir dormir, Hermione obrigou ele a tomar um chá acalmante, conversaram um pouco e depois foram dormir.

Mesmo cansada Hermione custou a dormir. Quando finalmente conseguiu pegar no sono, não demorou nem dez minutos para o despertador tocar. Afinal tinha que trabalhar.

Com raiva, quase jogou o pobre despertador na parede, mas se conteve.

- Despertador idiota! – resmunga se levantando e se arrumando para ir trabalhar. Se olhou no espelho e viu as terríveis olheiras que se formaram pela noite mal dormida, ou melhor, nada dormida. Colocou um pouco de base para tentar clarear.

Como John ainda dormia, Hermione deixou um bilhete dizendo que foi trabalhar e para ele ficar a vontade. Saiu do apartamento apressada e foi para um beco aparatar.

XXX

Draco estava na sua mesa entediado, apenas olhando para a tela do computador da empresa. Decidiu nunca mais chegar cedo ao serviço, era um tédio mortal. Não entendia como algumas pessoas, como a Granger era capaz de sempre chegar cedo para o trabalho. Pensando na Granger, ela ainda não tinha chegado, ficou curioso quanto ao fato, ela era sempre uma das primeiras a chegar.

- Oi Draco. – fala Maicom McNill sentando-se na mesa ao lado da dele.

- Oi Maicom. Como foi a noite? Soube que saiu com a Barton. – fala com um sorriso malicioso.

- As noticias realmente se espalham rápido. – fala Maicom irritado.

- Pelo jeito a noite não foi nada boa. – fala rindo. – Conta aí, o que aconteceu?

- Ai, Draco. Ela é puritana demais. Nós jantamos, tivemos uma conversa agradável, a convidei para dançar. Até aí não forcei nada, depois fomos embora. E quando parei no apartamento dela a beijei, e então a doida disse para eu parar de beijá-la tão forte, e começou a falar de romantismo, ROMANTISMO! Como se eu não soubesse o que é isso...

XXX

- E então ele me beijou, mas não foi um beijo calmo e romântico como tem que ser todo o primeiro beijo entre um homem e uma mulher. Não! Ele me pegou com força e me beijou daquele jeito, e então eu comecei a falar como aquele beijo deveria ter sido romântico e tudo o mais, foi aí que ele me chamou de doida. DOIDA! Eu fiquei pasma, e retruquei. Disse que ele é que era um grosso e insensível. Então o bruto confessou que só me convidou para sair porque queria transar comigo. Ai Mi, não tenho sorte com os homens. – fala Sophie se lamentando.

- Calma Sophie! Nem todos os homens são assim, um dia você conhecerá alguém que te mereça. – fala consolando a amiga. Ela mal tinha chegado e Sophie veio lamentando até ela. E agora que Sophie terminara de falar tudo o que aconteceu ela estava com muita raiva daquele gostoso do McNill.

- Então me diga algum homem que não seja como o McNill? – pergunta descrente.

- Bem... Er... Ah, deve ter algum por aí. – fala Hermione não acreditando nas suas próprias palavras.

- Espero Mi, mas depois dessa, até estou sem esperança. – fala Sophie triste.

- Mais animo Sophie! Depois vamos ao shopping afogar as magoas, eu e você. – fala animada.

- Te amo Mi. – fala mandando um beijinho para a amiga.

- Eu sei. Agora eu vou lá falar umas boas verdades para o seu McNill. – fala Mi se levantando da mesa.

- Não Mi, não faz nada, deixa que eu resolvo... – fala desesperada.

- Relaxa! – fala Hermione indo até a mesa do McNill.

XXX

- E foi isso Draco, a garota é completamente louca. – Maicom termina de falar tomando mais um gole do seu café.

- Quem é louca McNill? – fala uma voz feminina atrás dele. Ele se vira para ver quem era a dona da voz, se espanta ao ver Hermione.

- A sua amiguinha Sophie, completamente louca. – fala rindo.

Hermione olha assustada para ele, realmente era um grosso arrogante.

- Você não passa de um verme idiota e arrogante. – ela fala o puxando pela gola da camisa.

- Você esqueceu do lindo e gosto... – ele nãoi teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois Hermione deu um tapa na cara dele, foi um tapa tão _leve_ que as marcas dos dedos dela ficaram cravadas na face dele.

- Isso é pelo que você fez a minha amiga. Seu... Seu grosso! – falando isso ela sai deixando Maicom pasmo.

Draco apenas ria descontroladamente da situação.

- É isso aí Maicom! Apanhou de uma mulher! – fala o loiro rindo e indo até a Granger. – Espere Granger! – a chamou

- O que foi Malfoy? – pergunta sem se virar, reconheceu a voz.

- Mandou bem, fiquei até com medo de você agora. – diz fingindo um tom de voz temeroso.

- É só isso? – pergunta revirando os olhos.

- Não, eu queria falar sobre a nossa_ disputa. – _fala mais sério.

- E o que tem a nossa _disputa _? Vai desistir porque viu que não tem chances comigo? – pergunta se gabando.

- Haha Granger. Estou morrendo de rir. – fala irônico. – Você sabe que eu vou disputar com todas as minhas forças, não sabe?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – pergunta estranhando o assunto, e porque o Malfoy já estava tão perto?

- Não finja que não entendeu, estou decretando guerra Granger. Não irei brincar em serviço, jogarei para valer, você não tem chances. – fala frio, a encurralando contra a parede.

- Se é guerra que você quer, é guerra que terá. – fala Hermione assustada com o tom de voz dele e estranhando a aproximação.

Os dois se fitavam intensamente, um silêncio perturbador pairava sobre eles. Eles se aproximavam cada vez mais, uma aproximação perigosa.

- Eu tenho que ir. – fala Hermione num momento de lucidez.

Como se acordasse de um transe Draco a solta. Hermione desvia o olhar dos olhos azuis acinzentados do loiro, e percebe que vários olhares curiosos olhavam para os dois.

Tentando disfarçar ela volta para a sua mesa ainda um pouco atordoada.

- Hermione Jane Granger o que foi aquilo? – pergunta Sophie chocada.

- Ele mereceu aquele tapa, é um grosso! – fala Hermione pensando que a amiga se referia à Maicom.

- Não é isso, que por sinal amei as marquinhas da sua mão no belo rostinho dele. – fala rindo da cena. – Quero saber o que aconteceu entre você e o Malfoy, até pareciam que iam se beijar.

- Eu? Beijar o Malfoy? Nem em sonho! – fala atordoada com o acontecido_. "Ou será que beijaria? Oh Deus, vou acabar ficando louca desse jeito!" _pensa se amontoando na cadeira.

XXX

O expediente já havia acabado e Draco foi para casa ainda pensando nos acontecimentos recentes. _"Céus! O que foi tudo aquilo, eu me senti atraído pela Granger, a minha vontade naquela hora era de pegá-la de jeito e beijá-la... Pare Draco! De todas as mulheres do mundo a Granger é a única que você não pode ter." _pensa confuso com a situação.

Chegando em casa, sem animo para nada, toma um longo banho e vai dormir.

XXX

Hermione contou a Sophie sobre John e Jess, afinal ela já saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde. As duas resolveram então ir ao apartamento de Jéssica para falarem com amiga.

- Vai Mi, bate na porta! – fala Sophie a apressando.

- Calma, ainda estou pensando o que vou falar com a Jéssica.

Irritada Sophie toca a campainha.

As duas se chocam com visão que vêem. Jess que era sempre tão arrumada e ajeitada estava em um estado deplorável; com olheiras profundas, o cabelo num emaranhando, e com uma camisola velha rosa do Piu-Piu.

- Jess você está péssima! – fala Sophie já entrando juntamente com Hermione.

- Obrigada por me lembrar. – fala entrando numa crise de choro.

- Sophie! – repreende Mi, levando Jess até o sofá para consolá-la.

- Jess por que você fez o que fez com o John? – pergunta Hermione quando Jéssica estava mais calma.

- Ah Mi, eu faço tudo errado! Acho que acabei de vez o meu namoro com o John, eu sou uma burra mesmo. – se lamenta.

- Vou ser sincera com você Jéssica. – fala Mi pegando um copo de água para a amiga. – Você realmente estragou o seu namoro com ele, você foi tão imatura Jéssica! Cresça! Pare de agir como se fosse uma criança, essas suas crises de ciúmes idiotas te fazem agir como uma paranóica. – termina praticamente gritando.

- Não fale assim comigo. – sussurra se encolhendo no sofá.

- Se falo o que falo é para o seu bem, você é minha amiga e eu te adoro! Entenda de uma vez por todas, você precisa de ajudas para controlar esse ciúme doentio que você tem. – fala a abraçando.

- Ela está certa Jess! Se você quiser conheço terapeutas que podem te ajudar. – fala Sophie calmamente sentando no lado dela.

- Eu sei. – sussurra Jess depois de um longo silêncio. – Acho que preciso mesmo de ajuda, mas... Eu não sei, eu amo tanto o John que parece que não tem problemas não querer que nenhuma mulher fique perto dele, ele é só meu.

- Ninguém é de ninguém! Se você quiser ter uma chance de voltar com ele, mude o seu comportamento e tente reconquistá-lo aos poucos. – fala Hermione.

- Vocês estão certas. Tenho que mudar o meu comportamento, e parar de ser tão possessiva com ele. – fala dando um leve sorriso.

- Mas se você quer tentar reconquistar o John, tem que levantar daí trocar essa camisola nada sexy e tomar um bom banho. – fala Sophie a forçando a levantar.

- Mas eu gosto dessa camisola é tão confortável.

- Jess querida não discuta com a Sophie, ela sabe o que está falando. – fala Mi. – Essa camisola realmente não é nem um pouquinho sexy, além de ser do Piu-Piu claro.

- Mas o Piu-Piu era o meu desenho preferido. – fala manhosa.

- Cala a boca Jess. – falam as duas no mesmo tempo.

- Acho que vou tomar banho, estou horrível.

- Concordo. – diz Mi, enquanto Jess ia ao banheiro.

XXX

Depois de um bom banho Jéssica estava com uma aparência melhor. As três ficaram um bom tempo no sofá falando banalidades, vendo um filme romântico e comendo chocolate, que segundo Sophie é melhor remédio para a depressão.

- A minha irmã foi me visitar ontem à noite. – fala Hermione do nada, quando o filme acabou.

- Aquela que você não fala? – pergunta Jess.

- É a única que tenho. – fala de modo óbvio.

- Como ela tem coragem de aparecer na sua frente depois de tudo que aconteceu? O que ela queria? – pergunta Sophie surpresa com a ousadia da irmã da sua amiga aparecer novamente depois do acorrido há algum tempo atrás.

- Ela me convidou para a festa do seu casamento e... Para ser madrinha do mesmo. – fala ainda atordoada com o pedido.

- E você vai aceitar? – pergunta Jess surpresa e curiosa.

- Eu... Não sei.

- Que cara de pau dessa garota. – Sophie fala revoltada.

- Se eu fosse você aceitaria. E mostraria pra ela que você está melhor que nunca, além claro de me vingar. – fala Jéssica com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não Jess, não quero me vingar de ninguém. Só quero viver em paz, mas pretendo aceitar sim, e mostrarei o quanto sou uma pessoa bem realizada em todos os sentidos, uma pessoa que atingiu a auto-realização. – fala decidida e sorridente.

- Quando você atingiu a auto-realização? – pergunta Sophie surpresa.

- Nunca, mas eu posso fingir né? – pergunta incerta.

- Claro amiga, encara a atriz de Hollywood e arrasa. – fala Jéssica animada.

- É isso aí Jess. Se a Lindsay acha que depois do que ela me fez, me tornei uma pessoa deprimida e um fracasso em minha vida amorosa... Ela acertou, mas não vai saber disso.

- Tive uma idéia! – fala Jess sorrindo de lado.

- E o que é que essa mente diabólica está pensando? – pergunta Sophie cética.

- Mione, que tal você levar um namorado pro casamento e dizer para todos que está noiva dele.

- Ta doida! Eu nem tenho namorado. – fala fazendo uma careta.

- Não precisa ter um namorado Mi, peça para um amigo ou contrate um homem para se passar como o seu namorado durante a festa.

- Eu nunca faria isso!– fala olhando Jess como se ela fosse louca.

- Faça como quiser. – fala dando de ombros. – Só que se eu fosse você faria isso.

- Eu acho que a idéia da Jess é boa. – diz Sophie expondo a sua opinião.

- Até você? – exclama.

- Só estou falando a verdade, a idéia dela é boa. – fala dando de ombros.

- Que seja, não quero mais falar nisso. – fala fechando os olhos demonstrando cansaço.

- Querem dormir aqui? – pergunta Jessica. – Uma noite de garotas?

- Hoje não Jess. Estou muito cansada e tenho trabalho amanhã. – fala Hermione.

- Estou com a Mi. Tenho trabalho amanhã.

- Falando em trabalho não agüento mais o meu. – fala Jess se lamentando. – A cada dia fica mais chato e penoso trabalhar lá.

- Se eu tivesse o seu emprego já teria me demitido há muito tempo. – fala Sophie refletindo sobre o assunto.

- Às vezes tenho vontade de fazer isso mesmo, mas quando me lembro na conta do cartão de credito sou obrigada a mudar de idéia. – se lamuria.

- Enquanto vocês ficam se lamentando eu vou indo que estou morta de sono. – fala Hermione se levantando. – Você vai comigo Sophie?

- Vou ficar mais um pouco, pode ir.

Elas se despedem e como estava em um edifício de trouxas, Hermione vai até um beco e aparata.

XXX

A mente de Hermione estava em um turbilhão de pensamentos, aconteceu tanta coisa em apenas dois dias, sua vida até então monótona estava se revirando. O casamento de Lindsay, a chance de subir de cargo, os problemas das amigas que também lhe afetava, a reportagem que terá que fazer juntamente com o Malfoy e... Ele, Draco Malfoy, que se embrenhava cada vez mais nos pensamentos da morena. Tudo isso para Hermione só lhe causava uma coisa, dor de cabeça, literalmente.

Cansada se deitou na cama, tentando não pensar em nada... Mas uma coisa não saia de seus pensamentos, Draco Malfoy e a reportagem que teriam que fazer juntos. Como ela, Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy iriam chegar a um acordo em comum para fazerem aquela matéria? E pior, com Matilda reclamando de tudo, sim porque ela iria mandar ela e Draco reeditarem várias e várias vezes a mesma matéria até ficar perfeita, e geralmente esse perfeito é uma copia idêntica a primeira a ser mostrado. _Bruxa _pensa deixando finalmente o sono vencer.

XXX

Ela olhou mais uma vez aquela foto que sempre carregava em sua bolsa. Como era linda a menina de cabelos lisos e loiros que brincava com uma boneca na foto. Todo o dia Matilda Mayer olhava para a foto, saudade e tristeza que não passava. Nunca passaria, já se conformou com isso há 32 anos, desde o momento que viu a sua garotinha sendo atropelada por um caminhão. A menina só tinha cinco anos de idade e por um descuido de segundo, a pequena mãozinha largou a da mãe, correu para pegar uma pulseirinha que brilhava no meio da estrada, foi aí que o caminhão dirigido por um motorista alcoolizado apareceu... Matilda recorreu à medicina bruxa e trouxa para tentar salva-la, mas nada adiantou, em poucas horas após o acidente ela morreu,matando também Matilda que até hoje se martiriza pelo acidente da filha.

Pessoas como Matilda, infelizes que descontam sua raiva nos outros e avarentas. Não nascem assim. Elas têm um motivo para ser assim, seja pelo modo como foi criado ou até mesmo pelo sofrimento que a vida lhe impôs. Para Matilda a morte da única filha foi tão insuportável, que para camuflar a dor se tornou no ser que agora é. Ela não tinha vida social, vivia pelo seu trabalho e nada mais, nem se quer se relacionou com outro homem após o acidente. Todos os dias antes de ir para o trabalha, Matilda bota a sua máscara de arrogância e prepotência, mas quando chega em casa a mascara cai e a dor volta. Todos os dias é a mesma coisa, virou um ritual.

Cansada de se lamuriar, voltou a sua atenção para o trabalho. Pensou em como se dariam Draco e Hermione, os dois viviam em pé de guerra e a matéria de sexta- feira será a capa do jornal de sábado, será que realmente foi uma boa idéia botar os dois para trabalhar juntos? Matilda estava começando a se arrepender.

XXX

O resto da semana se passou rapidamente e quando perceberam já era sexta-feira, um dos jogos mais esperados do ano: Bulgária x Irlanda. Ocorreria neste dia. O mundo bruxo estava movimentado, os amantes de quadribol que deixaram para comprar os ingressos de última hora corriam atrás de alguém que pudesse vender o seu, já os ingressos se esgotaram. Resumindo estavam todos animados pelo jogo e desesperados por um ingresso.

Todos menos uma. Hermione não acordou com a mínina vontade de ir para esse jogo, primeiro: ela nem gostava de quadribol. Segundo e mais importante: a presença do Malfoy.

Na quarta e quinta-feira Hermione e Draco não trocaram sequer uma palavra, estava um clima tenso entre eles. E só em pensar que teria que escrever uma matéria com Draco perante esse clima que estava entre eles, já via o desastre que ia dar a coisa. Ela estava decidida, iria fazer a proposta de uma trégua, pelo menos só até a matéria ser publicada. Afinal era o seu trabalho.

Ela acabou de se arrumar e foi se encontrar com Draco no profeta, agora era torcer para ele não ser o arrogante de sempre e aceitar a trégua de um dia.

_Continua..._

N/A: Oi amores. Espero que tenham gostado, não está lá essas coisas, mas...

O que vocês acharam co capitulo? Aposto que a maioria achava que era o Draco atrás da porta, asuhasu. E o eu vocês acham que a Lindsay fez que deixou a Mi tão surpresa ao revê-la novamente? E o que será que vai acontecer nesse jogo de quadribol? Mi e Draco vão se entender?

Agradecimentos:

Mah Quevedo: Amei a sua review, obrigada! Vc está certa, não vai dar muito certo no inicio não, ahsuashaush, esses dois são como cão e gato. E então? Acertou que estava atrás da porta da Mi? Beijinhos ;*

Nesy Mariah: Acabo sim, só que ainda vai demorar. Thanks pela review *-* Beijuuuux;*

Beijinhos a todos ;*


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

**Apostando Alto**

Ainda sonolento Draco afivelou o cinto, ficando pronto por fim. Pegou a sua pasta e foi ao trabalho, ou melhor martírio. Em qualquer outra ocasião adoraria fazer uma matéria de capa relacionada à um clássico do quadribol. Mas tendo a Granger como parceira, estragava o prazer que sempre sentia ao escrever para o jornal.

Ela com o seu jeito sempre tão... Irritante... Sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua para qualquer pergunta o irritava. Mais o que mais o irritava era o seus lábios... O seu cheiro... As curvas perfeitas... Tão sexy. Oh Draco Malfoy achando Hermione Granger sexy? _"Só posso estar louco" _pensa. Após trancar a porta do apartamento, ele aparata até o Profeta onde à encontraria.

XXX

Hermione olhou para o relógio impaciente. Ele estava atrasado exatos cinco minutos. Certo que eram apenas cinco minutos, mas ele não tinha o direito de fazê-la esperar sequer um minuto.

Finalmente o loiro dá as caras e como de praxe com o seu típico sorriso irônico. Característico de um sonserino.

- Cinco minutos e quarenta segundos atrasado Malfoy. – mal dera tempo para o loiro falar, ela disse olhando o relógio de pulso.

- Bom pra você também Granger. – fala abrindo um largo sorriso, fazendo Hermione revirar os lhos. – Um pouco de humor faz bem Granger.

- Sarcasmo você quer dizer. Mas saiba que sou uma pessoa muito bem humorada. – fala em controversa.

- Bem humorada? Você? – ri como se tivesse ouvido uma grande piada, o que para ele era exatamente isso.

- Não vejo nenhuma graça. – diz se irritando com a conversa do loiro. – Pare de rir! – ordenou.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema Granger? – pergunta.

- Não Malfoy. Qual é o meu problema? – fala irritada virando bruscamente para ele.

- Sexo. – diz fazendo Hermione corar. – Ah qual é. Há quanto tempo você não transa hein?

- Não te enteressa! Seu... Grosso, arrogante, insensível. – diz batendo levemente no peito dele. – Eu te odeio! – grita, fazendo todos que estavam ali presente a olharem surpresos.

- Você fica tão sexy irritada. – fala sorrindo debochado a deixando mais corada ainda. – Quando quiser resolver o seu problema de abstinência sexual, pode me procurar. – sussurra no seu ouvido a deixando sem razão. Ele dá uma piscadela e sai a deixando só.

Se recuperando da falta de reação ela solta um gritinho agudo, fazendo todos a olharem como uma louca.

- o que foi? – pergunta irritada suspirando.

XXX

- Ainda irritada Granger? – pergunta Draco quando a encontra pronta para aparatar.

- Você é a causa da minha irritação. – diz acusadora. – Mas como estamos trabalhando na mesma reportagem que por sinal quero que seja mais que perfeita, precisamos nos entender pelo menos por hoje. Proponho uma trégua temporária. – termina estendendo a mão.

Draco a olha desconfiado, mas pensando melhor era o certo a fazer. Ele apertou a mão estendida.

- trégua. – repete.

- Muito bem. Agora vamos.

Ambos aparatam para o estádio. A multidão era imensa, os gritos também. Fizeram o seu trabalho perfeitamente, fizeram perguntas para os técnicos de ambos os times e alguns dos jogadores. O técnico da Bulgária era Victor Krun, que por sinal ficou surpreso ao rever Hermione, o que facilitou a rápida entrevista, quem não gostou muito dessa intimidade foi Draco, que ficou irritado por um tempo. Depois foram para um camarote exclusivo, onde tinham visão privilegiada.

- É por isso que eu adoro o meu trabalho. – sussurra Draco empolgado com o jogo.

- Ai, isso não termina nunca? – pergunta cansada. Já estava ali há três horas só anotando e anotando. Parece que o jogo nunca acaba. – prefiro reportagens investigativas, são muito mais excitantes.

- Para de reclamar Granger. – fala sorridente acompanhando o jogo. – O jogo só termina quando o apanhador pegar o pomo de ouro, isso daqui pode levar até amanhã.

- Quem disse que estou reclamando, só não 'to muito feliz. – fala desanimada.

- E tem diferença? Merda a Bulgária marcou mais dez pontos. – fala batendo no vento.

- Aposto como a Bulgária vence. – fala só para aborrecer o loiro.

- Você não só está torcendo por causa do Krum. – fala com cara de nojo.

- Mias é claro. O Victor é perfeito como técnico, está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. – fala suspirando apaixonada, ou fingindo.

- Mais a Irlanda tem jogadores infinitivamente melhores. – Draco estava exagerando e sabia disso, os dois times eram bons mais ele não daria o braço a torcer. – Então vamos apostar Granger.

- Apostar o que exatamente? – diz se interessando pelo assunto.

- Dinheiro. Trabalho escravo. O que você quiser. Tem medo de perder? – fala desafiador.

- Perder de você? Faz me rir. Aposta feita, é claro que a Bulgária vai ganhar. – fala sorridente. Porém se a Bulgária não ganhasse Malfoy não ia ser piedoso, ela estava ferrada.

- Isso é o que veremos. – diz confiante. Mas não estava tão confiante quanto se fazia, os dois times eram bons e se ele perdesse sabia que estava ferrado nas mãos da Granger.

O tempo foi passando. Draco e Hermione não trocaram mais uma palavra sequer, estavam ocupados observando o jogo e fazendo anotações, porém estavam mais ansiosos que nunca. Afinal nenhum dos dois queria perder.

Mais duas hora de jogo e finalmente o pomo é perseguido arduamente. Ambos os apanhadores dos dois times, corriam em disparada em direção ao tão cobiçado pomo. O estádio ficou em um silêncio assustador, as respirações estavam apressadas. A expectativa era infinita, até que finalmente alguém pega o pomo.

245 para Búlgário contra 147 para Irlanda. E Bulgária vence num jogo secular.

- AAAAH GANHEI! – fala Hermione pulando de alegria. – Há, ganhei de você Malfoy.

- Não sei pra que tanta alegria. – diz cabisbaixo. Draco Malfoy sempre pagava uma aposta, o problema é que ele nunca perdeu uma aposta antes. Respirando fundo faz a pergunta de vida ou morte. – O que você quer que eu faça?

- Hum... Não serei boazinha Malfoy. – fala sorrindo. - Você vai ter que esperar até segunda para saber qual será o seu castigo. Até lá penso em algo.

- Até segunda! – fala indignado.

- Não reclame. Aproveite bem esses dois dias, vão ser os únicos que vão sobrar da sua dignidade. – diz sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Assim eu quase acredito. – fala começando a ficar com medo da morena. Será que era tão ruim como ela fazia parecer? E se ele tivesse que limpar a sua privada por um ano? Pior, ela o faria de escravo? E se ela o mandasse beijar um homem e publicar a foto no jornal? Sua fama Ed garanhão estaria arruinada, sua vida estaria arruinada. NÃÃÃO! Ele não se atormentaria pensando o que aquela mente diabólica da Granger faria com ele, talvez ela só o fizesse passar por algumas humilhações poucas, com poucas testemunhas e por pouco tempo. Isso, pensamento positivo.

- Vamos Malfoy, temos pessoas a quem entrevistar. Trabalho a fazer, quero dormir ainda essa noite, rápido. – fala Hermione tirando-o de seus devaneios.

XXX

- Nossa que jogo mais demorado. – fala Hermione. Já tinham terminado as entrevistas, o estádio estava praticamente vazio.

- Não demorou tanto assim Granger, só cinco horas. – fala rindo, para quem não era muito fã de quadribol aquele tempo era um martírio.

- Só cinco horas. – resmunga cansada. – Vamos para o jornal editar a matéria, meus sapatos estão me matando.

- Então vamos Srta. Reclamona. – diz achando graça da situação e aparata juntamente com a morena.

XXX

Ficaram três horas editando a matéria. Depois passaram para Matilda, que como sempre encontrou defeitos, refizeram a matéria e como esperavam Matilda optou pela primeira, porém os mandou fazer alguns pequenos ajustes. Já anoitecera e o turno já terminou há algum tempo, não havia mais ninguém no setor neles.

- Acho que está perfeito. – fala Malfoy cansado assim como Hermione, o dia fora exaustante.

- Está mais que perfeito. – fala satisfeita com o seu trabalho. – Vou mandar para a redação juntamente com as fotos. Ainda não acredito que a Matilda, foi mesquinha o suficiente pra nem ao menos mandar um fotógrafo conosco. – fala indignada.

- Você já conhece Matilda Mayer. – dá de ombros.

Depois de poucos minutos Hermione volta. Draco já colocava o seu casaco e arrumava sua pasta, ela fez o mesmo.

- Tenha uma boa noite Granger. – saudou enquanto saiam do prédio do profeta, já que não podia aparatar lá dentro.

- Igualmente Malfoy.

- Ah Granger, pensa com carinho na minha "divida". – fala receoso.

- Vou pensar Malfoy. – diz sorrindo, e com uma aceno de despedida ambos aparatam para as suas respectivas casa.

A primeira coisa que Hermione faz ao pôr os pés dentro de casa, é tirar aqueles sapatos lindos e cruéis que deixaram um belo de um calo em seu pé. Tomou um longo banho e ficou algum tempo massageando os pés.

Se lembrou que no dia seguinte era aniversário de seu pai. Não estava nada animada para aquele jantar. Se fosse o aniversário de qualquer outra desculpa inventaria uma dor estomacal ou qualquer outra coisa, mas era o seu pai, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

XXX

O dia se sucedeu rapidamente, quando dera por si já estava quase na hora do jantar. Estava indecisa sobre o que vestir, mas acabou optando por um vestido preto curto, mas elegante. Deixou os cabelos soltos e foi de carro para a casa dos pais. Já que aparatando estava fora de cogitação.

Em menos de quarenta minutos já estava estacionando o carro na garagem dos pais. Tomando coragem bateu na porta da casa.

- Pensei que tinha esquecido que tinha uma família. – fala Jane Granger ao abrir a porta, sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-la.

- Olá para você também mãe. – fala irônica entrando.

- Sem ironias Hermione, você que o que digo é verdade. Não a vemos com muita freqüência desde do vexame com o Peter. – diz balançando negativamente a cabeça. – Que vergonha você e fez passar.

- Ele me traiu. – fala amargura. - Não tinha como eu fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Mas deveria, uma simples traição é coisa pouca. Você destruiu um casamento promissor. – insiste Jane, Hermione apenas vira os olhos em sinal de descrença.

- Ok mamãe, mas onde está o papai? – pergunta mudando de assunto não queria começar uma discussão ali mesmo.

- Você não escutou nada que eu falei não é? – fala desgostosa. – Está na sala com o seu tio Erick. Vou ver se Jasmine não queimou o frango. – completa saindo em direção à cozinha.

- Hermione querida, como vai? – pergunta sua tia Isabella a abraçando. A mulher era irmã de seu pai, de altura mediana, um pouco gordinha e tinha olhos azuis lindíssimos.

- Estou ótima tia. Depois conversamos melhor, quero entregar o meu presente ao papai. – fala mostrando o pequeno embrulho que trouxera consigo. Sua tia era adorável, mas ao mesmo tempo a sufocava, como se ela fosse sua filha.

- Claro querida, até daqui a pouco então. – falou a deixando ir.

Com um sorriso de agradecimento à tia, ela vai ao encontro do pai. John Granger abriu um enorme sorriso quando a viu, e com os braços abertos para um abraço de urso (como ele mesmo dizia) foi até Hermione.

- Quanto tempo querida, como vai? – pergunta enquanto a abraça.

- Vou ficar melhor quando me soltar. – fala rindo. – Já te falaram que o seu abraço é sufocante? – brinca depois que o pai a solta.

- Não, só para as minhas filhas eu dou o meu abraço de urso. – ri.

- Feliz aniversário papai. – fala lhe entregando o embrulho que segurava.

- Oh querida, não precisava gastar tempo e dinheiro com um pobre velho. – fala abrindo o embrulho.

- Não exagere John, você está um gato com os seus 50 aninhos. – fala brincando. – E então gostou?

- Adorei, é lindo. – fala segurando o belo relógio que ela comprara naquela mesma tarde.

- Que bom que gostou. – fala dando um beijo na bochecha do pai.

- Hermione? – pergunta uma voz feminina, a voz de sua irmã.

- Olá Lindsay. – fala friamente virando para trás.

- Que bom que veio. – diz sorrindo falsamente na opinião de Hermione, que não respondeu e voltou a conversar com o seu pai.

Não havia muitas pessoas, apenas seus tios Erick e Isabella que eram um casal; sua tia Andrea, que como sua irmã Jane vivia fazendo comparações de Hermione com Lindsay, com o seu marido Bob, também muito desagradável. Um casal de amigos de seus pais. Sua avó Rose, que na velhice era pior que sua mãe, dizendo que ela iria acabar encalhada e mal amada. E o noivo de Lindsay, Matthew.

- Olá Hermione. – cumprimentou Matthew a abraçando. – Quanto tempo.

- Oi Matthew. Parabéns pelo noivado. – fala mais por educação. Matthew era bom demais para a sua irmã.

- Obrigada. Você vai aceitar ser a madrinha, não é? – pergunta esperançoso. Matthew e Hermione eram amigos desde a infância, ele achou estranho o repentino termino dela e de Peter, achou mais estranho ainda o afastamento das irmãs. Porém não a atormentou com perguntas, para o alivio da mesma.

- Sim, ela vai, certo? – pergunta Lindsay, que escutava a conversa, mediante a hesitação da irmã.

- Será um prazer. – fala com um falso sorriso.

- Oh, irei contar a novidade para a mamãe. – diz Lindsay levando Matthew junto com ela.

"_Claro que irá."_ Pensa desgostosa.

- O jantar está posto. – falou Jasmine, a empregada da casa.

XXX

Todos sentaram-se em sua cadeiras. Hermione sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe e de sua irmã, para o seu desgosto. Enquanto comiam, conversavam trivialidades, Hermione rezava para que não começassem a falar da sua vida amorosa, como faziam em todos os jantares em família.

- Hermione será a madrinha do meu casamento vovó. – fala a loira ao seu lado. Como a conversa foi chegar aí? Se perguntava a morena.

- Oh. Você deveria se envergonhar de sua irmã se casar primeiro que você. – diz a senhora com ar de desaprovação. Hermione deu um suspiro cansado, por que sempre tinham que falar dela?

- Não é bem assim Rose. A hora de Hermione apenas não chegou. – fala John tentando amenizar o assunto.

- A hora não chegou... – resmunga a velha senhora voltando a comer.

- E com que você vai ao casamento de Lindsay? Digo, você tem algum pretendente? – pergunta sua tia Andrea, com o intuito de fazê-la passar vergonha.

- Claro que não titia, Hermione não tem nenhum namorado. – fala Lindsay abafando um risinho.

- Na verdade Lindsay, tenho sim. – diz saciada ao ver a surpresa no olhor de todos, principalmente em sua irmã.

- Oh e quem é o felizardo? – pergunta Jane feliz da filha não a fazer passar mais essa vergonha.

- Draco Malfoy. – responde sem pensar.

- Onde vocês se conheceram? – pergunta sua avó não muito crente no suposto namorado.

- Trabalhamos no mesmo local. Na festa vocês o conheceram. – fala encerrando o assunto. OMG! O que ela acabou de fazer? Por que justamente Draco Malfoy foi o primeiro a passar pela sua cabeça? Ele nunca iria aceitar ter um falso relacionamento com ela apenas para ela não fazer papel de idiota.

"_Calma Hermione. Sem pânico. Tudo vai sair bem. E além do mais, ele me deve uma. Nunca uma aposta veio em tão boa hora."_ Pensa se acalmando um pouco.

O jantar terminou e Hermione ficou apenas mais meia hora por educação. Disse que estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça e se retirou.

- Tchau papai. – se despediu o abraçando.

- Tchau pequena. Se cuida. – fala amoroso.

- Vamos Hermione, te acompanho até a saída. – fala Jane a puxando pelo braço. – saiba que fiquei muito aliviada por saber que você não irá sozinho para o casamento da sua irmã, e lhe indico que enlace esse homem o mais rápido possível e casa-se de uma vez. Só assim não irá mais me fazer passar vergonha.

- Passar vergonha mamãe? Mesmo? – fala com uma risada triste. – Você continua a mesma mulher fria, que só se importa consigo mesmo.

- Olha como fala comigo. – diz se certificando que ninguém escutou.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém escutou o que falei. Tenha uma boa noite. – diz indo em passos largos até a saída.

Enquanto dirigia até a sua casa, algumas lágrimas caiam sem perceber. Sua mãe não a amava, sua irmã nem ela mesmo entendia. E agora havia o seu plano louca que incluía o Malfoy.

Quando chegou em casa. Ela se jogou no sofá exausta e pegou o seu celular.

- Alô Jess? Preciso de ajuda, estou completamente ferrada.

XXX

**N/A:** Estou postando porque sou muito boazinha com vcs. Sem sequer um comentário, fica triste a coisa. O próximo sairá apenas com reviews, não acredito que a fic esteja tão ruim assim, se estiver me avisem que paro de postar.

**Beijinhos a todos os meus leitores fantasmas ;***

P.S: Cap não betado, sorry


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

**Futuros Noivos?**

_Enquanto dirigia até a sua casa, algumas lágrimas caiam sem perceber. Sua mãe não a amava, sua irmã nem ela mesmo entendia. E agora havia o seu plano louco que incluía o Malfoy._

_Quando chegou em casa. Ela se jogou no sofá exausta e pegou o seu celular._

_- Alô Jess? Preciso de ajuda, estou completamente ferrada. _

(...)

- Poderia ser pior. – fala Jess tentando consolá-la. – Imagine se vocês não tivessem feito a aposta?

- Nisso ela tem razão Mi. – diz Sophie. Jessica ligou para Sophie assim que Hermione a ligou, ambas foram ao apartamento da amiga. Elas ficaram surpresa pelo fato da amiga certinha seguir o conselho de Jess, mas ficaram mais surpresas ainda pelo fato do seu 'namorado de aluguel' ser Draco Malfoy.

- Nem me fala. Eu estaria perdida. – fala secando as lágrimas. Não se conteve, e enquanto contava como foi o jantar se debulhou em lágrimas.

- Então... Quando contará ao Malfoy? – pergunta Sophie.

- Acho que amanhã. Não quero ter o risco de ele dar um chilique no meio do trabalho e dar suspeitas de que Hermione Granger é frígida o suficiente para ter que alugar um namorado. – fala sentindo pena de si mesmo.

- Você não é frígida Mi, apenas não tem sorte no amor, como eu. – diz Sophie suspirando.

- Claro. – fala irônica. Mas quer saber, tudo vai dar certo. Ele não tem como negar, uma aposta de bruxo deve ser cumprida. – completa um pouco mais entusiasmada, enquanto vai até a cozinha tomar dois copos de água e pegar uma maçã.

- É isso que se fala Mi. – diz Jess a incentivando. – Sem baixo astral, pensamentos positivos.

- Sim, além disso, a sua família não é todo o mau. – fala Sophie tentando incentivá-la.

- E além do mais, várias pessoas não têm sorte na vida amorosa. Eu graças a deus tenho, quer dizer tive. Oh, tenho que reconquistar o meu John imediatamente. – fala Sophie se recriminando.

- Claro! Sou um fracasso com a minha vida amorosa e minha família é problemática! Tenho apenas 26 anos e já querem que me case e planeje os filhos. Tradição de família, todas as boas moças se casam antes dos 25 e com 30 já tem filhos. Só falta dizer que tem que se guardar para o casamento... Espera! Eles dizem que tem que se casarem virgens. – ela diz ironicamente mordendo um pedaço da maça. – Só que ninguém cumpre. – completa pensativa.

-Ok! Sem mais tentativas de animar Hermione Granger. – fala Sophie se dando por vencida. Jess ri com esse comentário.

- Mas vamos lá. Hora de desabafar. Minha vida amorosa era ótima, um sonho. Até eu estragar tudo com o John, por causa do meu ciúme estúpido. A minha família não tenho do que reclamar,sou filha única e meus pais são ótimos. Mas em compensação, o meu emprego é uma merda completa. – fala Jess se espremendo entre Hermione e Sophie.

- Todos os homens que se aproximam de mim só querem sexo e mais sexo, nada de amor, nada de romantismo, nada de nada. Minha mãe morreu ainda quando eu era pequena, e meu pai tentou, mas nunca conseguiu substituí-la. Fui bem dizer a mãe do meu irmão mais novo. Ainda sinto falta dela. – fala Sophie com lágrimas nos olhos. Mi e Jess a abraçam consolando a amiga.

- Agora que tal um filme de romance onde a mocinha morre no final? E assim nos aprofundamos mais na nossa depressão. – fala Mi tentando amenizar a situação.

- Eu acho ótimo. – diz Sophie esboçando um sorriso.

- Essa é a minha garota. – fala Jess. – Anda Mi, ainda não botou o filme?

Em um ato infantil Hermione mostra a língua para Sophie e liga a televisão, escolhendo um filme dramático e romântico "Um Amor Para Recordar". Sophie e Jess acabam por dormir na casa de Hermione naquela noite.

(...)

Ela se olha no espelho mais uma vez. Estava pronta, apenas retocou o batom e pegou a sua bolsa. Soube onde ficava o apartamento do Malfoy, quando viu a ficha dele assim que entrou no profeta, e pelo que sabia ele não havia se mudado desde então. Por incrível que parece, o apartamento se situava em Londres, num bairro trouxa. Talvez os seus conceitos em que Malfoy ainda se importava com o sangue devessem ser repensados.

Foi com o seu carro até o bairro trouxa. Dirigir seu porshe vermelho a fazia ficar mais tranqüila e calma, exceto em dias de engarrafamentos, nesses dias se recriminava por não ter optado pela aparatação.

Ao chegar ao prédio, convenceu o porteiro a deixá-la entrar, já que Draco não atendia o interfone. Provavelmente estava dormindo, já que eram apenas nove horas da manhã.

Bateu na porta algumas vezes até que um loiro despenteado e visivelmente irritado a atendeu.

(...)

Tinha acabado de chegar em casa quando o telefone tocou. Intrigada com quem poderia ser à uma hora dessas atendeu ao telefone.

- Alô. – fala Sophie.

_- Mal dormi essa noite pensando em você. Incrível como não sai dos meus pensamentos. _– diz a voz masculina do outro lado.

- Como? Quem está falando? – pergunta surpresa e assustada com a frase do estranho. Como não sai dos meus pensamentos? De onde o conhecia?

_- Oh minha cara, então não se lembra de mim? _

- Como me lembraria de alguém que não sei o nome? – diz cética. O homem dá uma risada irônica, o que a deixa com raiva.

_- Tem razão. Creio que se lembre de mim, me chamo Blaise Zabine. Estava acompanhado de Draco Malfoy naquele restaurante._

- Oh sim. – diz se lembrando de Zabine. Por que ele estava ligando para ela? – Onde conseguiu o meu número.

_- Tenho os meus contatos. Mas vamos ao que interessa. Que tal jantar comigo hoje a noite? _

- Como se atreve? Eu mal o conheço. – fala indignada.

_- Por isso mesmo, saia comigo e assim me conhecerá melhor_. – fala tentando persuadi-la. Achou graça com a indignação dela.

- Talvez um café ás quatro da tarde no Palace. Já que é apenas para nos conhecemos melhor. – diz entrando no jogo. Ela não era uma mulher fácil, não sairia com um estranho. Mas talvez um café não fizesse mal. Mas claro que ele não iria aceitar, pela sua experiência Zabine apenas a achou atraente e pensou que com um jantar a faria transar.

_- Ótimo. Te encontro no Palace. Não se atrase Sophie._ – fala desligando o telefone. Finalmente, encontrou uma mulher que não era fácil e isso o excitava.

Atônita ela desligou o telefone. Bem... Agora tinha planos para aquela tarde.

(...)

Estava numa praia, com duas mulheres ao seu lado. Uma loira e uma morena, elas fazia gracinhas com ele. Quando se preparavam para fazer um topless exclusivamente para ele o interfone tocou.

Quem ousa perturbá-lo na melhor parte do sonho? Ignorou o interfone, enfiou o rosto no travesseiro e tentou voltar ao sonho.

A morena e a loira se viraram de costas, sensualmente suas mãos puxaram o laço do biquíni o deixando cair no chão, elas se viraram com as mãos cobrindo onde antes estavam os biquínis. Quando elas iam tirar as mãos e começar uma nova dança, a campainha tocou.

Praguejando inúmeros palavrões, se levantou e foi ver quem o perturbava em pleno domingo.

- Mas que... – começou a praguejar, ficando estático ao ver quem estava atrás de sua porta. – o que está fazendo aqui Granger? – completou se recompondo.

- Sim, estou ótima. A propósito, obrigada por me convidar para entrar. – fala irônica, entrando após Draco lhe dar passagem.

- Agora me diga, o que está fazendo aqui? E como entrou? Vou reclamar da segurança desse prédio, onde já se viu. – reclama irritado.

- Vai reclamar nada, o porteiro foi muito simpático me deixando entrar. Falei a ele que trabalho com você e precisava falar com você urgentemente, o que é verdade. – diz um pouco nervosa.

- E o que tem de tão urgente para me falar? – pergunta receoso.

- É melhor se sentar. – Draco a olha atravessado e senta na poltrona que havia ali, apenas por preocupação.

- Agora me fala.

- Certo - diz se sentando no sofá. – Você fez uma aposta, portanto não tem como recusar. –advertiu. Draco engoliu em seco. – Fui ao um jantar de família ontem à noite. Minha família é muito conservadora e minha irmã mais nova vai se casar. O que segundo a minha mãe, é uma vergonha ela se casar primeiro que eu...

- Vamos logo ao que interessa Granger. – interrompe Draco impaciente.

- Como eu estava dizendo... É uma vergonha ela se casar primeiro que eu. Mas nunca liguei para isso. Eu e a minha irmã tivemos um discussão séria, e agora ela me pediu para ser madrinha do casamento dela, segundo ela quer se redimir comigo. Bem... Mas isso não interessa. – completa percebendo que estava falando demais da sua vida particular para o loiro. – O que interessa é que eu não posso ir ao casamento da minha irmã sozinha, e eu quero mostrar a ela que o que ela fez no passado não me abala mais. Então sob pressão durante o jantar, acabei falando sem pensar que estava namorando, e quando me perguntarem quem... Bem... O seu nome escapou da minha boca. Então você vai fingir ser o meu namorado. –terminou buscando ar, falou tão depressa que não seria surpresa Draco não ter entendido nada.

Draco tentou segurar por alguns segundos, mas não agüentou e gargalhou alto.

- Isso... É... Muito... Engraçado... Ótima... Brincadeira. – fala em meio ás risadas.

- Não é uma...

- Até que você leva jeito. Já pensou em virar comediante? – interrompe tentando parar de rir.

- Você não...

- Não! É sério! – a interrompe novamente, deixando Hermione irritada.

- Malfoy eu...

- Não fala nada Granger, eu entendi. Você veio aqui em pleno domingo para me pregar uma peça. Aposto que pensou que eu iria ficar desesperado. – diz parando de rir, a olhando divertido. – Mas até que...

- CALA A BOCA! EU NÃO PREGUEI PEÇA NENHUMA! É SÉRIO, VOCÊ TERÁ QUE FINGIR SER O MEU NAMORADO! – grita irritada. Olha para chão tentando se acalmar.

- Você está louca se acha que vou fazer isso. – fala sério.

- Eu não estou pedindo um favor Malfoy, é uma aposta. Portanto você deve e VAI cumpri-la. – diz fria olhando para Draco.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, você é... – a olha de cima para baixo não encontrando palavras para terminar a sua frase.

- Sou o que? – fala visivelmente magoada. – Você tem tanto nojo de mim, do meu sangue, que não suporta a idéia de ficar perto de mim por menos de uma semana? – completa com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não! Eu não ligo mais para o tipo de sangue. Você sabe disso. – diz se preocupando com Hermione, não imaginou que ela ficaria tão magoada.

- Ótimo. – fala recompondo a postura. – Falarei com Matilda. O casamento será na próxima semana. Como sou madrinha terei que chegar antes, como o casamento é no Domingo, iremos na quarta. Isso nos dará cinco dias na companhia um do outro, espero que não seja muito para você. – diz com desprezo se dirigindo até a porta. - A propósito o casamento será na casa de campo dos meus pais, depois passarei o endereço. – completa sem se virar, quando sai bate a porta com força.

Draco pragueja inúmeras maldições. Ele não a olhava com nojo, muito pelo contrário, a olhava com desejo. Contestou com o fato de fingir ser seu namorado, porque ficariam muito próximos, e ele temia que não pudesse se controlar. Não sabia como descrevê-la, porque ela é perfeita. E ele, Draco Malfoy, nunca admitiria isso.

(...)

Hermione se jogou em sua cama, assim que chegou em casa. Não sabia por que ficou tão chateada. Estava confusa e magoada. Magoada por Malfoy ainda a odiar. Mas por que isso agora? Por que se sente traída? Ela o odeia. Sempre odiou e sempre irá odiar. É assim que tem que ser. Não é?

Pegou no sono enquanto lágrimas teimosas marcavam sua face.

(...)

Sophie se sentou numa mesa no Palace a espera de Zabine. Pontual como sempre chegou na hora marcada, mas pelo visto pontualidade não era o forte do moreno.

Depois de mais ou menos cinco minutos Blaise chegou, sorriu ao avistá-la esperando por ele. Pensou seriamente que ela o deixaria esperando.

- Eu sabia que viria. – mente com um sorriso debochado puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se.

- Pelo visto prepotência é o seu segundo nome. – diz irônica fazendo o moreno rir.

- Garota esperta.

- Me diga algo que eu não saiba. – fala convencida.

- Oh, convencida não? Mas me diga como é o seu trabalho no Profeta? – indaga.

A conversa se desenrola naturalmente. Ambos se conhecendo melhor. Quando se despediram Blaise não tentou nem ao menos um beijo, o que o fez subir de nível na concepção de Sophie. Talvez ele fosse diferente dos demais. Mas não era, Blaise Zabine sabia conquistar uma melhor, e quando conseguia o que queria despedaçava o coração da mesma.

(...)

O domingo se passara num borrão e logo chegou segunda. Assim que chegou no Profeta Diário, agendou uma pequena reunião com Matilda assim que ela chegasse.

Logo a mulher chegou e convocou Hermione para o seu escritório.

- O que você quer falar comigo Srta. Granger? – diz mexendo em alguns papéis em sua mesa.

- Sei que não é uma boa hora, mas o casamento da minha irmã está se aproximando. Para ser mais exata semana que vem. Como sou madrinha tenho que chegar alguns dias antes, e como a senhora bem sabe não tiro as minhas férias a dois anos.

- Quantos dias de folga? – pergunta a encarando finalmente. Não gostava de ficar sem uma de suas melhores repórteres, mas não tinha como impedir.

- Apenas três. Já que tem sábados que não trabalho, e no domingo é meu dia de folga.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas tem mais uma coisa. – fala hesitante, Matilda ergue uma de suas sobrancelhas esperando uma continuação. – Draco Malfoy será o meu acompanhante no casamento e ele também não tira férias a um bom tempo. Se é que três dias dá para se considerar uma férias.

- Oh, nunca imaginei que vocês tivessem um caso. – fala surpresa.

- E não temos. – a repara imediatamente com os olhos arregalados. – É complicado de se explicar. – completa mediante o olhar indagador de sua chefe.

- Que seja. Infelizmente não tenho como negar esses três dias de folga para ambos, já que não utilizaram algumas férias. Mas que fique claro Granger, se você quiser o meu cargo consiga uma reportagem excepcional e não fique próxima romanticamente de Draco Malfoy. – fala desgostosa.

Hermione acena positivamente com a cabeça e sai da sala ainda um pouco constrangida. Em que mundo Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger teriam um caso amoroso? Impossível! 

(...)

A semana se sucedeu rapidamente. Rapidamente demais para Draco e Hermione. Eles mal se falaram durante esses dias, Hermione continuou fria e Draco distante. Quando viram já era quarta-feira. Draco combinou de pegá-la em seu apartamento. Não tinha mais volta, eles levariam aquela farsa para frente. E que fosse o que deus quisesse, ou melhor, Merlin?

A buzina tocou mais uma vez, a deixando nervosa. Sempre odiou buzinas de carro, tão irritantes. Pegou sua mala e trancou a porta. Se despediu do porteiro e foi em direção ao volvo prata com o loiro buzinando mais uma vez. Por que ele fazia questão de irritá-la?

- Demorou hein? – diz saindo do carro e colocando a mala dela no porta-malas.

- Você que chegou cedo demais. – rebateu. – Mas não o culpo, sei o quanto é difícil para o meu querido futuro noivo ficar muito tempo sem me ver. – completa irônica.

- Oh, Hermione Granger sarcástica? Vai chover. – diz rindo dando a partida.

Hermione bufa e olha para a paisagem. Um silêncio incômodo invadiu o carro, não trocavam nenhuma palavra.

- Assim não dá! Como vamos se passar de namorados apaixonados, se mal trocamos uma palavra e quando trocamos são apenas ofensas?- fala Draco se sentindo incomodado com aquele silêncio.

- Tem razão. – diz suspirando profundamente. – Nos conhecemos na escola, mas mal nos falávamos. Ficamos mais íntimos quando você começou a trabalhar no mesmo lugar que eu. Somos jornalistas, apenas não mencione qual jornal, nem fale nada sobre magia. Ficamos amigos, e então começamos a namorar. Você me pediu em namoro num dia chuvoso enquanto íamos pegar um táxi e...

- Espera aí? Pensei que fosse mais romântica. Dia chuvoso e pegando um táxi? – interrompe com uma careta.

- Ah, romantismo demais vai ficar falso demais. – diz com o seu tom de sabe tudo. – Aliás, tenho alergia a camarão e adoro chocolate.

- Detesto chocolate, e meu fruto do mar preferido é camarão. – diz rindo, até nisso são opostos. – Pegue uma caixinha no porta luvas.

Ela o olhou curiosa e pegou uma pequena caixinha que havia ali. O abriu e se emocionou ao ver um par de alianças pratas, indicando que namoravam.

- Para ficar mais real. – fala percebendo a surpresa nos olhos castanhos.

- Claro. Mas não precisava se incomodar com isso. – fala colocando a aliança.

- Isso porque você não viu a de noivado. – disse a observando admirar a aliança. – Aliás, vou te pedir em noivado um dia antes do casamento de Lindsay.

Hermione o olhou chocada. Não imaginou que Draco fosse se importar tanto em fazer com que aquela farsa se torne o mais real possível.

- O que está me olhando Granger?

- Nada. – fala desviando o olhar. – Como somos quase noivos acho melhor nos chamarmos de Draco e Hermione, vão perceber se nos comunicarmos pelos sobrenomes.

- Está certa Hermione. – fala dando uma piscadela.

- Claro que estou Draco. – diz estranhando vê-lo chamá-la de Hermione.

- Mais uma coisa, não estranhe se eu tocar a sua mão ou ficar perto demais, namorados não se repelem o tempo todo. – fala Draco com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ok. – diz estranhando o loiro começar esse assunto. Ela pensou que teria que insistir para ele ficar próximo dela. Talvez ele não tivesse 'nojo' dela como antes pensara.

- Ficaremos no mesmo quarto? – pergunta o loiro fazendo Hermione corar.

- Claro que não! Minha família é muito conservadora. Para a minha mãe, sexo é só depois do casamento. – fala nervosa só em pensar ter que dividir um quarto com Draco Malfoy.

- calma Granger, foi só uma pergunta. – diz rindo com o nervosismo da morena.

- Que seja.

- Chegamos. – fala estacionando o carro, perto de mais outros dois carros.

- Vamos nessa. – sibila retirando o cinto e saindo do volvo. Ao longe avistou sua mãe e um empregado que cuidava da casa. – Aquela é a minha mãe. Jane Granger.

- Então aquela é a futura sogra? – fala irônico pegando as malas do carro.

- Olá querida! – diz Jane abraçando a filha.

- Oi mãe. Este é Draco Malfoy do qual falei. – apresenta.

- Sra. Granger. – a cumprimenta com um aperto de mãos.

- Sr. Malfoy. Espero que esteja fazendo a minha filha muito feliz. – diz em tom de brincadeira.

- Faço tudo que posso para ver a minha Hermione feliz. – diz em um tom apaixonado, que mesmo sabendo ser mentira mexeu com Hermione.

- Rick. Ajude o Sr. Malfoy a carregar as malas, e estacione o seu carro na garagem. – pede para o homem que viera com ela.

- Claro Sra. – diz.

- Vamos Hermione. Sua irmã a está esperando. – fala autoritária indo em direção a grande casa que havia ali.

- E a tortura começa. – sibila baixinho de modo que só Draco escutou, que por sua vez riu do comentário da "futura noiva".

_xxx_

N/A: Finalmente capítulo novo. Gostaram? Odiaram? Ta na média? Quero reviews *-*

Agradecimentos:

Kagome Unmei Taisho Kushiki: Thanks pela review *-* Ele não teve muita escolha né? Kk'. Beijinhos ;*

De Lua: Claro que não chateou, obrigada pela review *-* Adoro receber criticas construtivas, me ajudam a ver os meus erros, e a sua ajudou, estou reparando melhor nos erros ortográficos. Obrigada! Bem... Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Beijos ;*

Manu: Obrigada! Claro que continuarei a escrev~e-la [por mais que demore]. BeijOOs ;*

Aline: Obrigada pelo incentivo! Sim, a maioria dos leitores não deixam reviews, fato. O Draco realmente não teve opção, uma aposta de bruxo é para valer. Demorei para postar, mas finalmente está aí... o que achou? Beijinhos ;*

Alexia: A mãe dela é fútil, simplesmente, além de viver no século passado. Concordo, essa história do casamento não tem nada a ver. Bem... Você estendeu diretio hoho, o ex da Mi traiu ela com a irmã, mas essa história veremos melhor ao longo dos caps. O Draco não teve muita opção né? Ela não vai usar ele não. Thanks pela review. xoxo ;*

Julianaaliz: Nossa, obrigada *-* Sorry pela demora [vergonhaaaaa], mas espero que tenha gostado! Beijos ;*


End file.
